Final Hour
by MajesticJester
Summary: Gary Clark has just beamed through the hospital shooting down innocent people, one of them being Arizona Robbins. What will Callie do with her girlfriend stuck on life support and in a coma? And how will she handle the aftermath?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

'She has to be where I left her Mark,' Arizona said, 'she'll be on the 5th floor in room 1406.'

'That's where Clark is,' Mark breathed, worry running through his motionless body. Arizona headed for the staircase and ran up the stairs until she reached the 5th floor.

'Robbins, stop! Are you trying to get yourself killed?' Mark bellowed racing after her.

'Callie!' Arizona called as she ran through the hallways of the Peds ward.

'Robbins!' Mark called after her as he followed her through countless halls. Arizona found the room she left Callie in with a child and kicked the door open. Callie was sitting on the floor with the child behind her back, tears staining her face. In a split second, Arizona could tell that the shooter was vicious and angry for her unexpected presence. As he lifted his gun, Arizona ran in front of Callie feeling a sharp pain in her back, then another striking her almost immediately after the first. Callie was now lying on the ground in horror as Arizona fell weakly onto her hands and knees above Callie. Blood spilling through the front of her shirt, onto Callie's scrubs. There was a large bang as Mark hit the shooter harshly with a bed pan, knocking him unconscious. Arizona fell from on top of Callie onto her back. Callie got on her hands and knees and saw the pool of blood that was flooding under Arizona's body.

'Arizona?' Callie cried watching her girlfriend's face start to go pale. Her blue eyes were struggling to keep open and she struggled to breathe. Mark raced over and scooped Arizona up in his arms.

'Hurry Callie, grab the kid!' Mark ordered as he ran out of the room, Callie soon followed with the little boy in her arms. Mark skipped every second stepped as he hurried down the flights of stairs, checking to see that Arizona was starting to fall unconscious. They reached the bottom floor and Mark ran out the front doors.

'We need an ambulance!' He roared as Teddy was the first to look up and notice that one of her best friends were lying lifeless in the arms of a hero. She grabbed a gurney and met Mark halfway as he placed Arizona onto the gurney. Teddy hurried the gurney over to the paramedics as they helped Teddy load Arizona into the ambulance. Callie made it out of the hospital, breathless. Mark turned around and looked at her as they made painful eye contact with each other.

'Callie, are you alright?' Webber raced over to her as she put the kid down.

'It-It's Arizona's,' Callie sobbed, feeling a warm set of arms wrapped around her body. Mark kissed the top of her head.

'The shooter is on the 5th floor in room 1406 in Peds ward, unconscious,' Mark informed Webber as they called for back up to enter the hospital.

'Where's Lexie?' He asked Webber in desperation.

'She's fine. She went with Alex to Mercy West, he was shot.'

'Well Callie and I are going to head to Mercy West,' Mark said as he wrapped an arm around Callie and guided her to the parking lot where she broke down crying.

'She'll be okay Callie,' Mark hugged her tightly.

* * *

><p>'Callie,' Teddy called in a quiet voice. Callie's head popped up as she noticed one of her close friends standing before her.<p>

'Oh no, please, Teddy-'

'She's in the ICU,' Teddy informed Callie, taking a seat in front of her.

'Thank god,' Callie sobbed lightly. Teddy placed her hand on Callie's forearm gently.

'But we need to discuss options.'

'She's not on life support is she?' Callie asked, feeling panic rush through her body.

'She's on life support and in a coma, Callie. The first bullet was a through and through her lung and the second bullet was lodged in her spine which sent nerve damage to her brain stem.'

'But she's come through right? It's only temporary?' Callie begged for a positive answer.

'She's not going to wake up Callie,' Teddy confirmed as tears spilled down her cheeks, 'we can get a neurosurgeon to try and fix her nerve damage, but there is no positive outcome that she will make it out of this coma alive.'

'She has to wake up, she has to Teddy.'

'Come on, I'll take you to see her,' Teddy stood up and took Callie's hand as they walked down the long, crowded hallway. They stood in an elevator as Teddy pressed the direct floor level.

'Where's Mark?'

'Lexie was a bit traumatised after her confrontation with Gary Clark. She needed company,' Callie answered, trying to wipe away all her tears.

'Alex will heal up just fine,' Teddy assured Callie.

'I wouldn't normally care that much for Alex, but with Arizona like this, I feel like I'm worried about him for her,' Callie sighed. The elevator reached their destination floor as they walked out.

'Did you want a change of scrubs or something? You look horrible and I can see you're not comfortable wearing that knowing that that's Arizona's blood.'

'For now I just want to see her. That's all I want,' Callie said as they reached a closed door.

'Are you ready?' Teddy questioned.

'Yes. I'm ready to see her,' Callie choked as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Teddy gently pushed open the door and allowed Callie to walk in. Callie stood at the end of Arizona's bed, in pain. She watched as the ventilator helped Arizona's chest to rise and fall. She looked peaceful and at ease.

'She's not in pain, if you were planning on asking. Her body is completely shut down, it's just the ventilator keeping her alive now,' Teddy informed Callie, feeling guilt wash over her.

'I should've done something to stall time for when the next neurosurgeon was free, maybe then it would be temporary.'

'Teddy, please don't blame yourself, Arizona wouldn't want that. You did what you could and her injuries were just too severe,' Callie sniffled, wrapping an arm around her friend.

'Although she's on life support and in a coma, she can still hear us. She saved my life and in return I want to keep her on life support,' Callie said as Teddy nodded.

'We'll visit her everyday,' Teddy promised as they both looked back at the blonde with tear-stained faces.


	2. Chapter 2

'_I'm completely full today. I'm not sure if I'll even make it home for dinner,' Arizona informed Callie as she grabbed her white coat from her locker. _

'_Oh, um, sure, no that's fine. I understand,' Callie murmured awkwardly as she put her coat on._

'_Tell her now,' Mark nudged Callie, causing her to feel extremely uncomfortable and nervous._

'_Pardon?' Arizona smiled._

'_I, um-'_

'_Babies,' Mark interrupted._

'_What about them?' Arizona questioned, clipping her pager to her pants._

'_I want to have a baby,' Callie confessed. Arizona studied Callie frightened face and chuckled._

'_Are you scared of asking me for children?'_

'_A little, maybe, yes.'_

'_Calliope, you have my approval to have a child,' Arizona laughed. Callie sighed of relief and smiled._

'_But!' Mark interrupted a_gain.

'_But what?' Arizona asked._

'_I-I want Mark to be a sperm donor, my sperm donor,' Callie said._

'_But you don't need Mark as a sperm donor, there are other men out there,' Arizona said, uneasy on Callie and Mark's idea._

'_I know, but Mark is handsome and smart and the genetics would turn out fabulous and our child would be raised to be able to achieve anything he or she wants to,' Callie blurted. Arizona looked down at her feet in denial, but didn't say anything disapproval._

'_I'm going to go check on my tiny humans,' she smiled and kissed Callie's cheek, heading for the door. _

'_Arizona!' Callie called after her as Arizona stopped in the open doorway._

'_It's awfully quiet,' she muttered, her eyes exploring the empty halls._

'_Yeah, where is everybody?' Callie questioned with Mark standing briefly behind them._

* * *

><p>Callie's body shot up from the uncomfortable couch, exhaling heavily. She felt the beads of sweat drain down her face as an annoying ringing was coming from behind her. She turned around and reached for her pager. Sighing, she rose from the sofa and walked to Arizona's bedside. Her girlfriend laid there, still no signs of life except for the heartbeat coming from the life support machine.<p>

'I'm sorry,' Callie apologised once again. It has been 2 months since the shooting and there was still no change in Arizona. Callie apologised to her every day for her being shot instead of Callie.

'Good morning beautiful,' Mark greeted from the doorway. Callie smiled at his appearance and leaned down to kiss Arizona's forehead.

'I'll be back later,' Callie promised the lifeless girl then walked over to Mark.

'Come on, let's get you to Shepherd,' Mark smiled, wrapping an arm over Callie's shoulder.

'I'm so nervous,' Callie confessed when they reached the elevator.

'I hope it's not a bad kind of nervous. This could make a difference. You could see Arizona's eyes again like you've been begging to see.'

'I miss everything about her. Her body is there, but she's not,' Callie frowned.

'She is there, Torres. She can hear everything you say to her.'

'This is a huge surgery, Mark. Shepherd will be working on her brain whilst Teddy cuts into her chest… It's just, so much,' Callie exclaimed as they walked out of the elevator, towards Webber's office.

'Are you okay?' Mark pulled Callie to a stop.

'No,' Callie answered shakily, 'if Shepherd makes a mistake, we could lose her completely. She could become brain dead and then there would be no reason to keep her alive.'

'It'll be okay, I promise,' Mark embraced Callie in a hug.

'Okay, I'm ready,' Callie announced as she pulled away from Mark. They both entered Webber's office, noticing Teddy and Derek in the room, along with an unfamiliar face to some.

'Amy!' Mark called as he walked forward to cuddle the small petite girl.

'Dr Torres, this is Dr Amelia Shepherd. She's a neurosurgeon, actually one of the best behind her brother,' Chief Webber smiled.

'Derek's little sister?' Callie questioned.

'And former friend of Dr Robbins,' Amelia added.

'You know Arizona?' Callie could feel the tears creeping on her, just saying her name.

'We were pretty much best friends in Med School,' Amelia answered.

'You guys weren't ever-'

'Okay, we can converse later. Callie, Amelia will be operating on Arizona,' Derek confirmed.

'What? Why can't you?' Mark questioned Derek.

'I'll be assisting, because out of all honesty, I have never done this surgery before, Amelia has,' Derek explained.

'Alright,' Callie cleared her throat, 'tell me how it's done.'

* * *

><p>'Dr Torres?' An older woman asked. Callie stood up and confronted the woman.<p>

'You must be Barbara, Arizona's mother,' Callie swallowed back the lump in her throat. The woman embraced Callie in a hug and then pulled away.

'And you must be the amazing Calliope,' Barbara smiled. They both took a seat and waited in silence.

'So this is it?'

'This is it,' Callie answered. She looked down at her hands and sighed, 'Barbara?'

'Yes, love?'

'How would you like to be a grandmother? Well, what are your thoughts on your daughter and I having a baby?'

'Oh, babies. That's quite a step. Marriage should come before children,' Barbara suggested.

'I propose to your daughter every day, hoping she'll wake up and say, "Yes, Calliope, Yes," but I'm still working on it. We discussed children the day she was shot and she seemed okay with it. It's just, if I lose her, I want a part of her to survive. That baby will be that part.'

'Have you picked a donor?' Barbara questioned. Callie gave a brief nod in the direction of Mark sleeping in a chair.

'A surgeon, very good.'

'Right!' Callie agreed.

'Callie,' Teddy entered look exhausted. She knelt down in front of the women, an unpredictable look on her face.

'Did it work?'


	3. Chapter 3

'_Is this seriously how you're going to act?' Callie asked as she followed Arizona down the empty hall._

'_Yes, I think so,' Arizona responded, turning to face Callie._

'_But I thought you liked Mark? Am I missing something?'_

'_No, I do. Mark looks after you when I can't and that makes me grateful that we have someone like him as a friend, but I will not have Mark having our baby. I'm sorry Calliope,' Arizona apologised._

'_Is it because he was a whore, or because-'_

'_Mark has his own life, goodness sake his own girlfriend! This will just cause problems between Mark and Lexie and problems between us. He's wanted a child since Sloan gave hers up for adoption and if we give him a child, it won't be ours. He'll be there every step of the way. We'd have to ask him for permission to do things with our child, have his opinion on our child's schooling and career direction. I just need you to understand that.'_

_Arizona turned and started walking again, this time without Callie following her. _

'_Arizona-'_

_The sound of a gunshot rang through the floor level as Callie got down on her hands and knees. Arizona ran back over to Callie and grabbed her, running towards the nearest staircase._

'_Stay in here and don't move. I'll be right back!' _

'_Arizona!' Callie called, but it was too late, she was already gone._

* * *

><p>'Dr Torres?' A small voice interrupted Callie's sleep. She lifted her head off of Arizona's bed and saw a blurred small figure. Rubbing her eyes, she answered, 'yes?'<p>

'I just wanted to remind you that the surgery didn't fail, we now know that Dr Robbins will wake up and not to mention Dr Altman's surgery was a success and she's off life support,' Amelia smiled faintly.

'No, of course. Sorry if it seemed like I acted as if it failed, I just got myself all worked up to see her beautiful eyes,' Callie explained.

'You will eventually, I promise.'

'Can I ask you something?' Callie smiled. Amelia took a seat on the other side of Arizona's bed and returned the smile.

'Of course.'

'You said earlier that Arizona and yourself attended the same Med School, and were somewhat friends, so I just wanted to ask-'

'No,' Amelia chuckled, 'I was always the straight friend.'

'Right, you are a Shepherd,' Callie laughed.

'I'm glad she found you,' Amelia started, 'for years she was left out and rejected because of her sexuality. But she was a bad ass so she would never show that it hurt or somewhat affected her. Not until her brother died. Things went downhill from there.'

'What happened?' Callie questioned.

'She wouldn't show up to classes… She just never showed up. Some people thought she quit Med School and some people, like me, thought she was dead,' Amelia sighed.

'Did you ever hear from her?'

'No, this is the first time I've had any form of contact with her since then. It's a relief,' Amelia smiled.

'I'm having her baby,' Callie blurted.

'I heard. Dr Fields joined us in the OR to harvest her eggs. I bet you worked hard for her to agree on that one,' Amelia chuckled.

'She's always been like that about kids?'

'Since I've known her, yes. She must really love you, because like her father, she doesn't bend for anyone,' Amelia said.

'You're the only friend of hers that I've met.'

'Little Shepherd!' Mark greeted as he entered the room.

'Little Shepherd?' Amelia questioned.

'It's what we do with siblings. We have 2 Grey's here and we call the youngest Little Grey,' Mark explained.

'In fact, Mark is dating Little Grey,' Callie informed Amelia.

'Mark? In a relationship? Please,' she laughed.

'Hey, I do have a heart you know,' he chuckled.

'Do you know how weird it is to hear that you are dating my sister-in-law's little sister or your best friends wife's sister?'

'You get used to it,' Mark assured Amelia.

'Anyway, I got to go catch a flight.'

'You're leaving? I mean, you don't want to stick around until she wakes up?' Callie questioned.

'I have a job in LA, patients to treat. We could be waiting up to months for Arizona to wake up.'

'But you said-'

'I said she will wake up, I didn't say when. Just don't give up on her and get my number off Derek when she wakes up, I'd love to talk to her,' Amelia smiled.

'Thank you.'

'Don't thank me, thank Derek,' she grinned before exiting the room. Mark followed after for a goodbye.

'I don't know what to do,' Callie spoke to Arizona, 'maybe you were right about Mark, maybe picking him as the father would ruin his relationship just as much as ours. I just… I want our donor to be someone special to us, not just a hit and run. Someone who we can trust to have good genes, someone who will respect the idea of 2 women having a baby together-'

'Knock knock,' a voice called from the doorway. Callie looked to see Alex standing there, with a small card in his hands.

'What have you got, Karev?' Callie asked, nicely.

'I have a card for Robbins on behalf of the children in Peds. One of our more mature patients who have been in this hospital since before the shooting wrote it. Do you mind?'

'No, go ahead,' Callie gestured him to take a seat in the chair Amelia left. Alex took a seat and cleared his throat.

'Dr Robbins, you may recognise the writer of this card as the miracle boy you saved from leukaemia. I, Adam, am still honoured to have you as my doctor, even if you're not physically with us. We all miss you so much. When we returned to SGMW, we were informed that you were shot and weren't coming back to work, due to injuries to your heart and brain. Dr Karev returned to work early, taking your place as Chief of Pediatrics temporarily. I think you'd be surprised on how great he was, but like I said, temporarily. A new, elder man entered the Peds floor, replacing you. His name is Dr Stark. He isn't nice or talkative. The younger children no longer have fairy dust in their IV bags and magic doesn't exist. We need you to come back, to wake up and come make things the way they were before the shooting. Once again, we all miss you. Get better soon, Adam & fellow Peds patients.'

'She'll wake up,' Callie gave Alex an exhausted smile; 'she has too.'

'Things can only get better from now on,' Alex assured Callie as he got up and left Callie alone in the room with Arizona.


	4. Chapter 4

_Arizona snuck down the short hall and peaked around the corner to see an elderly man pointing his gun at one of the new interns._

'_Are you a surgeon?' The shooter asked the shaky girl._

'_Y-yes,' the innocent girl replied, fighting the tears. Without any thought, the man pulled the trigger and buried the bullet into the girls head. Arizona gasped and moved out of sight._

'_Who's there?' The man called, 'I can hear you!'_

_Arizona picked up her pace and ran for the staircase where she left Callie. Pushing the door open, she saw her girlfriend sitting in the corner, her cheeks tear stained._

'_Arizona, don't ever leave me like that again!' Callie pleaded as Arizona grabbed her. _

'_Run up the next 5 levels. We have to get to the children,' Arizona exhaled as Callie started to climb the stairs. Arizona followed her, whilst looking back for any sight of the shooter._

'_Faster!' Arizona breathed when she could start recognising a shadow. Callie reached the right door and pushed it open. Arizona closed it and grabbed one of the waiting room chairs, jamming it against the door. _

'_Everybody get in the elevators and go to the ground floor!' Arizona ordered as nurses and parents ushered the children into the elevators. _

'_What are we supposed to do?' Callie questioned, frightened._

'_We wait.'_

* * *

><p>'It's been 4 months today, since you were shot. The counsellor that works here has finally approved me to go back to surgery, but I'm not sure if I want to. I'm not sure if I even want to work here anymore. You know, I'm not even sure if I want to be here… I need you Arizona, come back to me,' Callie cried out desperately.<p>

'Michael Geralds,' a deep voice spoke from the door.

'Not now Mark,' Callie sobbed, trying to catch her tears. Mark walked into the room and closed the door behind him, the lamps in the corners of the room showing the only lighting.

'Pediatrician at Seattle Grace Mercy West, born in Chicago-'

'Mark please, just stop,' Callie begged. Mark didn't have to look far into her eyes to notice the bloodshot colour engulfing them.

'You need to go home, Callie.'

'No, I don't,' she battled.

'You haven't gone home in 4 months.'

'This is my home now, Mark. I can't leave Arizona, I won't.'

'That's a horrible excuse. Come on, I'm taking you home,' Mark declared, his hand reaching out towards Callie. She stared at him before realising that staying here wasn't going to do any good. Arizona wouldn't wake up, _heck maybe she'll never wake up, _she thought to herself. Callie reached out and grabbed Mark's hand, pulling herself up off of the seat.

'Michael Geralds,' Callie smiled tiredly.

* * *

><p>'Are you sure about this? I mean, we could always go to your apartment. It's just behind us.'<p>

'You can do this, Callie. Just pretend it's one of those days where Arizona is on nightshift and you're on day. Just pretend,' Mark begged. Callie exhaled and inserted her keys, pushing the door open. Everything was how they left it the morning of the shooting. There were unopened presents and birthday cards sitting on the coffee table from Callie's birthday, which was the day before the shooting.

'Are you going to be okay?' Mark asked.

'Yeah, no you should go to your place. Get some sleep.'

'How about you being the one who tries to get some sleep tonight,' Mark smiled, 'I'm right across the hall if you need me.'

Mark closed the door behind him and left Callie standing in the middle of the room. She took in a deep breath and set her handbag down on the kitchen bench. She noticed a silver box waiting to be opened. Callie picked up the box and looked at the tag:

_To my dear Calliope, _

_Happy birthday sweetheart! It's a late gift, but only because I wanted to surprise you. You would have found out today that I am working late, but I will make up for it. Wait till you see what I have in store for you! _

_We've been together for almost 3 years now, and I have never been happier in my life. I feel like nothing or no one can tear us apart. That's why this gift is so special._

_I love you Calliope __Iphegenia Torres._

_PS. Meet me at Joe's at 8 tonight._

Drops of water fell onto the piece of paper, smudging the ink. Callie touched her cheek and realised they were coming from her. Carefully, she opened the silver box revealing the sparkles of a diamond ring. The inside of the box exposed _Marry Me _in italics as the ring sat beneath the short, but powerful request. Callie put the box down and used the bench as support as she sobbed aloud. She got down on her knees and leaned her head against the cupboard door.

* * *

><p>'Mmm, what are you cooking?' Lexie smirked as she closed the front door.<p>

'Spaghetti bolognaise, want some?' Mark returned a smile.

'Absolutely,' Lexie kissed his cheek before throwing her belongings on one of Mark's sofas. Mark sighed, unsure whether to ask Lexie the question he has been longing to ask since Callie rejected his request.

'Do you like babies?'

'Of course, who doesn't love babies?' Lexie replied.

'Would you ever consider having babies?'

'Down the road, absolutely. I know you want kids Mark, but I want to wait until I am out of my residency,' Lexie sighed.

'No, I understand it's just… I offered Callie my sperm,' Mark said, nervously.

'You did what?' Lexie questioned, shocked.

'She's declined anyway, you don't have to worry about it,' Mark tried to soothe her.

'You were going to donate your sperm to her, and not tell me? I thought our relationship was better than this Mark!'

'Lexie, I swear I was going to ask your permission before I actually did it-'

'Are you that desperate Mark?' Lexie interrupted.

Inhaling, Mark responded, 'yes.'

'Then talk to me. If you really want a kid that bad, I will give you one. I don't want you to have to be going around as a sperm donor in order to have a child.'

'Really? You'd have a baby with me?' Mark asked, tears of joy in the rims of his eyes.

'Yes Mark,' Lexie smiled. Mark put the cooking instruments down and jogged over to Lexie, crushing his lips against hers.

'I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you t-'

The couple were suddenly disturbed by a faint scream. They both stared at the door until Mark turned back to Lexie.

'Turn the stove off,' he ordered as he leaped for the door, flying it open. He looked ahead and noticed that Callie's door was opened.

'Torres?' Mark called as a female voice responded.

'Master bathroom Mark!'

He raced into the master bedroom and around the bed, reaching the bathroom. His heart broke when he saw what was happening before him.

'Call 911!' Teddy begged.

Callie was sitting against the bathtub in a pool of blood. Mark stared at the blood stained tiles and felt like his feet were buried into the ground. Lexie pushed past him and got on her knees, allowing Callie's blood to splash over her jeans.

'Call an ambulance Mark!' Lexie roared as she tried to bring Callie to.

'Callie? Callie, open your eyes,' Lexie pleaded. Mark's cloudy vision tore away from Callie and he reached for the phone that was resting on the bedside table.

'Come on Callie. You're going to be okay,' Lexie promised, helping Teddy apply pressure on the cuts as Mark called for an ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5

'She's, um… She's looking better,' Teddy informed Mark, leading him into the room Callie was in.

'How long are you keeping her till?' He questioned.

'Just until she wakes up. I'm sure we can trust her not to leave the hospital, just keep an eye on her okay?'

'Of course.'

'But I highly recommend that someone is with her at all times. I don't want to risk this again. It was hard enough saving her girlfriend; I don't want Callie on my table.'

'I'll watch her till dawn, and then we'll swap,' Mark promised as he took a seat.

* * *

><p>Teddy sighed when she noticed the clock on the wall that read <em>5:47am.<em> She sat on the end of Callie's bed and waited. Looking at Callie, she was relieved to see the colour in her face recover. She jumped when she felt a short vibration coming from her lab coat pocket. She pulled out her phone and opened an unread text message from Mark, it read:

_Hope all is well; I re-bandaged Callie wrists and will be back later to visit._

Teddy smiled and replied:

_Thanks Mark._

A heavy exhale escape from Callie as Teddy noticed her eyes were starting to flutter open.

'Welcome back,' Teddy greeted, putting her phone away.

'Teddy?'

'I know, you were probably expecting to see a "happier place", but that won't exist while I'm around,' Teddy assured.

'Where's Mark?' Callie questioned.

'Oh, so you care about people now? I wonder if that could be connected to your selfish act of suicide…'

'I don't need a lecture,' Callie growled.

'I know you probably think this doesn't affect me in any way, but it does. 2 of my best friends almost died this year. I held Arizona's hand in the ambulance the day of the shooting, and I held yours last night. I held on, begging for both of you to survive. Arizona may have been shot, but that doesn't mean your injury wasn't serious.'

Callie looked into Teddy's eyes and saw the hurt and pain she was battling.

'Self-harming yourself isn't a good way to go; it doesn't leave a good impression-'

'Teddy I-'

'No Callie. Did you not think about anybody? Maybe stop and think, oh, I have a girlfriend that's now in a temporary coma and can wake up at any time of the day or night. Maybe think about the beautiful, caring man that is living across the hall that cried when he saw what you did to yourself? Maybe think of the best friend that checked up on you to find you almost lifeless on the floor of your bathroom?'

'If you just let me-'

'How could you Callie? Why?'

'I suffer from PTSD, okay? I watched my girlfriend start to die when she jumped in front of 2 bullets for me. I watched the colour fade from her face as she laid in her own pool of blood, struggling just to breathe. I saw the pain in her face when she realised that that could have been her final hour. An hour spent in a hospital fearing for her life, not even spending it with the one person she loves most in the world, because that's how I felt before she took the bullets.'

'Why didn't you talk to me, or to Mark? We care about you,' Teddy said.

'There was going to be a party that night, right? There was going to be a party and Arizona was going to propose to me.'

'Yes,' Teddy confirmed, 'it was going to be beautiful.'

'But then she jumped in front of a gun and ended up in a coma.'

'Wouldn't you do that for the one person who meant the world to you?'

'I would burn, slowly and painfully, to death for Arizona. And I can relate to that feeling because it hasn't left me alone since the shooting started. That's how much pain I am in,' Callie confessed.

'Why didn't you treat the PTSD when everyone else did? There's so much you could have conquered before it got this far,' Teddy sighed.

'Because I didn't think about myself for 4 months, how could I? I've been getting through every day with the thought of Arizona waking up carved into my brain. That's how I survived the 4 months. Yesterday was different though because I went home to an apartment full of memories. I just couldn't take it.'

'But,' Callie continued, 'I did think of you and I did think of Mark. You two were the reasons why I just didn't jump out of the window.'

'You do realise that if I didn't invite myself over when I did, that you would be dead,' Teddy lectured.

'I was willing to accept and go on with whatever happened. I was in a life or death situation if I died, I died, if I lived, I would accept that I am here for a reason.'

'That's just crazy,' Teddy chuckled.

'Dr Altman!' Alex called from the door, a smile across his face.

'What is it?' Teddy and Callie asked.

'It's Robbins, she squeezed my hand,' Karev smirked.

'Oh my god!' Callie bellowed, pulling her IV out.

'No, what are you doing?' Teddy grabbed her.

'I'm coming and you are not going to stop me.'

Giving in, Teddy grabbed Callie's hand, 'fine, but we're getting you in scrubs first. The nurses will flip.'

* * *

><p>'She's not waking up,' Teddy sighed as she finished flashing her pen-torch in Arizona's right eye. A frustrated groan escaped from Callie's mouth as Alex wrapped an arm around her.<p>

'But when a comatose person squeezes hands that means they're listening. They're sending you a sign that they can hear you. Maybe you should sit for a minute and talk to her Callie, because she's getting closer,' Teddy smiled, 'I'll page Shepherd, but I'm almost 100% positive she isn't waking up just yet. Come on Karev.'

Callie watched as Teddy and Alex left the room, leaving her alone with Arizona. She felt strange now knowing that Arizona can hear her. She walked over and took a seat at Arizona's bedside.

'So I found the ring and I don't know if you have been listening or not, but I've been proposing to you every day, except today because I know the answer,' Callie sighed.

'I need you to wake up, because I'm in trouble and I need you right now. Last night I almost killed myself. Teddy asked me why I did it and honestly, the only answer I can come up with is that this is all too much. I just needed a sign to say that I am meant to be here, and well, I'm here. And now you're getting closer which has just given me the boost of hope that I have needed for the past 4 months.'

'I love you,' Callie whispered and in return, her hand was squeezed.


	6. Chapter 6

'_I'm scared, Arizona,' Callie said, her voice shaky._

'_I know so am I, but you know what? We are just going to double check the rooms to make sure all the children have left the floor and then we are going to take an elevator down to the ground floor where everyone will be waiting for us. We're going to be okay,' Arizona promised, kissing her girlfriends lips._

'_Okay,' Callie agreed, holding Arizona's hand. They started to walk down the halls, taking one side each. Callie checked the doors on the left hand side and Arizona checked the doors on the right._

'_If anything happens, I love you,' Callie sniffed, wiping away tears._

'_Don't be silly, Calliope. Nothing is going to happen to us,' Arizona assured her, trying to sound as comforting as she possibly could._

'_Arizona!' Callie called as she walked into a room. Arizona hurried to her assistance to see a young boy hiding under his bed._

'_Come here sweetheart, we're doctors,' Callie promised the boy as he climbed out from under his bed. _

'_What's your name?' Arizona questioned the boy._

'_Wes,' he replied in a frightened tone._

'_You have a big cut on your arm, what happened?' Callie asked._

'_When we were waiting for the elevators, a boy accidently pushed me into the metal shelves out in the reception and it cut my arm,' Wes explained, 'I didn't want anyone to worry so I came back to my room.'_

'_I'm going to go down to Ortho quickly to get some bandages,' Arizona informed Callie. _

'_What? No, Arizona. You can't leave,' Callie argued._

'_I'll be real quick, I promise. He'd surely be out of the staircase by now so I'll take the stairs. Stay safe and if you hear any noises, hid in Wes' bathroom.' Arizona kissed her girlfriend then ran out of the room into the reception of Peds. She moved the chair she had up against the doors and opened them quietly, climbing down several flights of stairs until she reached the Ortho level. She opened the door cautiously to see Mark grabbing bandages._

'_Mark, what are you doing?' Arizona questioned._

'_They're running out of supplies from the ambulances down on the ground floor. We need to control the bleeding of patients who are waiting for an ambulance. What about you? You should really be out of here, Robbins. The shooter came through here not too long ago, took the elevator to the 5__th__ floor.'_

'_There's a boy with a bad cut upstairs with Callie, he needs a bandage,' Arizona responded._

'_You mean you just left them up there? We have to go get them, how do you know if she hasn't moved?'_

'_Because I told her not to move. __She has to be where I left her Mark,' Arizona said, 'she'll be on the 5th floor in room 1406.'_

_'That's where Clark is,' Mark breathed._

* * *

><p>'Good morning,' Mark greeted when he saw Callie doing charts at the reception desk.<p>

'Hey,' she smiled.

'You didn't go, didn't you?'

'Nope,' Callie answered, closing her chart.

'Callie…'

'I promise to go to therapy when Arizona wakes up,' she convinced him with a smile.

'Torres, I want you to get a head start because you're going to need it. Do you think Arizona's nightmares are going to be any better than yours? No, because she was shot. Her nightmares are going to tear her apart and she is going to need someone with at least little experience to comfort her at night when she wakes up screaming. Please, just go to therapy, don't take the risk,' Mark begged.

'You want me to start therapy now because Arizona isn't actually closer to waking up,' Callie confirmed, 'it's okay, you and Teddy don't need to lie to me anymore. I went and spoke to Shepherd and movements and responses to voices can indicate evidence that they can hear us, but that doesn't improve their awakening. If it's possible, I don't want you or Teddy considering that I'll go into the position that I was in over a month ago again because I won't. Do you want to know why?'

Mark nodded, 'might as well know why.'

'Because instead of attending my one hour therapy session this morning, I found out that I'm pregnant with Arizona's child. How about that for hope?'

Mark didn't have to look closely at Callie to realise that her smiles were real and there was happiness in her eyes.

'And you couldn't have picked a better donor; Michael was sweet and so supportive. He was okay with giving me his sperm and he was okay with leaving the baby to Arizona and I to live. We will have full custody over the child,' Callie smiled, happily.

'Do you know how long I have waited to see that smile?' Mark questioned.

'Long enough,' Callie smiled again.

'Come on, let's go visit your girl,' Mark showed a sweet half-smile as he wrapped an arm around Callie's shoulder and headed for an elevator.

* * *

><p>'So I met up with our sperm donor about a week ago. He was real sweet, his name is Michael Geralds. He's a pediatrician here so at least our child can have a good doctor, not that we aren't good doctors,' Callie smiled to herself, 'but I can tell that we are really going to love this baby.'<p>

'I don't think anyone could ask for better parents,' Mark interrupted.

'Maybe if it's a girl, we'll call her Phoenix,' Callie joked.

'And if it's a boy, Orlando,' Mark joined in, laughing. When the room started to quiet down, Teddy could recognise inaudible noises coming from Arizona. She pushed herself off the wall and instantly to Arizona's bedside. She pulled her pen torch out of the pocket of her coat and began flashing it in Arizona's eyes.

'Arizona, open your eyes sweetie. Its Teddy Altman, you're okay.'

'Oh my god, Arizona?' Callie squeezed the blondes hand in shock.

'This isn't another one of your stupid things to try and make me believe that she's getting better, right?' Callie continued, her heart pounding outside of her chest rapidly.

'No, this is it,' Teddy grinned when Arizona's eyes started to flutter.

'Oh my… This isn't real. I'm dreaming, right?' Callie looked at Mark. He stared back at her, flashing an excited smile.

'Calliope?' Arizona murmured.

'I'm right here baby,' Callie smiled, tears trickling down her cheeks. Derek entered the room and smiled when he saw one of his fellow colleagues finally awake.

'Calliope,' Arizona repeated as she tried to sit up, 'are you hurt?'

'Lay back down Dr Robbins,' Derek ordered.

'Why is she asking that?' Callie questioned Derek.

'She may not remember anything from the coma,' Derek explained.

'What coma? What are you talking about?' Arizona asked, desperate for answers.

'Gary Clark shot you twice, one bullet entering your spine, the other passing through your body, entering and exiting through your lung and clipping the edge of your heart. You were on life support for 2 months and in a coma for the next 3 and a half,' Derek replied, 'what was the last thing you remember?'

'I was in an ambulance with Teddy.'

'Nothing after that?' Derek continued.

'Nothing,' Arizona nodded. Callie couldn't help but to stare at Arizona in sadness. All the things she blurted out to Arizona - thinking she could hear - just vanished. She was practically talking to herself for 6 months. 6 long months.

'Calliope?' Arizona interrupted Callie's thoughts.

'Yes?'

'I love you,' Arizona said, bringing Callie's hand up to her mouth to kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

'Wow, exhaustion is really getting to you,' Mark spoke, continuing to eat his potato chips.

'You have no idea,' Callie groaned as her head remain flat on the reception desk.

'Being pregnant must really suck,' Mark continued to carry on.

'No, it's not the pregnancy; my fiancée who doesn't know she's my fiancée is causing the exhaustion.'

'Wait, you haven't told Arizona about the ring?' Mark questioned.

'No, she doesn't even know I'm pregnant.'

'You had hours to tell her.'

'Well I am sorry for praying to god all night, thanking him for Arizona's awakening,' Callie flashed him a tired smile.

'Are you still thanking him?'

'Not funny Mark,' Callie muttered.

'It was a little funny,' Mark chuckled.

'I'll tell her today, okay?

'_After _your psych appointment,' Mark flashed Callie a devilish smile.

'Yes Boss,' she rolled her eyes as she got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>Callie sat completely still, ignoring the intimidating man that sat before her. She was tapping her foot repeatedly, staring into nothing.<p>

'Dr Torres, if you're planning on getting back to working, you need to start talking because I can guarantee I won't clear you as easy as your previous therapist did,' the man spoke as Callie still didn't budge to move.

'Calliope…'

'Callie. Don't ever call me Calliope,' she snapped, staring directly at the therapist now.

'Callie.'

'No, only Arizona gets to call me Calliope! You are not Arizona!'

'Okay, my apologies. Why is Arizona the only one who can call you by your real name?' The therapist questioned, happy that Callie had started to talk.

'Because she says the word like it isn't just a name. When she calls me Calliope, she makes me feel beautiful,' Callie smiled to herself.

'Are you the only one who gets to call her Arizona?'

'No, she doesn't like nicknames so she's just Arizona to everyone,' she explained. Silence filled the room as the therapist and Callie exchanged eye contact.

'And how are you today? You seem, upset.'

'I'm okay,' Callie cleared her throat.

'Just okay?'

'Just okay,' she agreed with a smile.

'And how is Arizona doing? I heard the good news,' he grinned, noticing a flash of excitement cross Callie's face.

'She's good, Dr Altman said that I can take her home in a couple of days,' Callie answered.

'Does that make you nervous or anxious?'

'Why would you ask that?'

'Well the last time you were obviously at the apartment you harmed yourself.'

Callie couldn't help but to glare at the therapist in front of her. How could Mark go tell someone behind her back? She trusted him.

'I don't want to talk about it,' she snarled. Callie stood up and checked her pager.

'No one has paged you and our appointment isn't over,' the man informed her.

'It is now. Good bye Dr Smith.' Callie opened the door and closed it on her way out, walking to the elevator in disappointment.

'Dr Torres,' a rough male voice called from behind her.

'Chief,' she smiled as she turned to face him.

'I haven't had a chance to see Robbins yet, how is she?' He asked nicely, knowing to avoid speaking about her therapy.

'She's really good. Still has that super magic smile,' Callie laughed.

'Make sure you say hello to her for me. Take care, Torres.'

'Sure,' she smiled as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>As Callie approached the room she peeked through window to see Arizona fast asleep, Teddy relaxing in one of the bedside chairs reading a TV Week magazine. Callie quietly opened the door.<p>

'Hey,' she whispered as Teddy lifted her head.

'Hey! How did it go?' She whispered back, putting her magazine down.

'Good, it was good,' Callie lied, grabbing Arizona's hand gently. She furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed something.

'She's all clammy.'

'She's probably having a nightmare, let's wake her up,' Teddy suggested as Callie agreed.

'Arizona, time to wake up,' Callie kissed her cheek.

'Wakey wakey,' Teddy gave her a shake.

'No,' Arizona murmured.

'Arizona,' Callie spoke up. The blonde's eye flew open in fright.

'It's okay, it's just me,' Callie smiled, putting her hands on both of Arizona's sweaty cheeks.

'Calliope?' She breathed, reaching up to touch one of Callie's hands. Callie leaned in, planting a tender kiss on Arizona's lips.

'I want to go home,' Arizona said as she sat up.

'You can't, I'm sorry Arizona,' Teddy sighed.

'No, I want to go home,' Arizona said louder as she yanked the IV out of her arm, wincing.

'Arizona!' Callie exclaimed, grabbing tissues and placing it over the little blood spot.

'Lay back,' Teddy pleaded, touching Arizona's shoulder.

'No, I-I can't be here!' She yelled, pushing Teddy's hand away.

'Sweetie…' Callie started but was interrupted.

'Lay back now,' Teddy ordered, watching Arizona's heart rate rise drastically on the heart monitor.

'No! Take me home, Callie!' Arizona begged, tears crawling from her eyelids. Callie couldn't bear to see Arizona in tears. She stood there, not knowing what to do.

'Arizona lay back or you will be sedated,' Teddy assured in a stern voice.

'No! I can't be in this hospital!' Arizona roared, pulling the pulse clamp from her finger, the heart monitor making a never-ending beep.

'Hold her!' Teddy shouted to Callie as she scrambled through on of the draws under the heart monitor. Callie grabbed Arizona by the shoulders and held her tightly.

'Let me go, Callie! Let me go!' The blonde fought with all her might. Callie felt tears streaming down her face as she watched her fiancée fight. Teddy grabbed a syringe, bit the lid of and stabbed it into Arizona's arm, injecting the sedative. Callie felt the girl in her arms fall limp and motionless.

'Okay,' Teddy exhaled in relief as Callie laid Arizona back down on the bed. Teddy put the pulse clamp back on Arizona's index finger as the long beep turned into individual beeps.

'Where did Dr Torres go?' Teddy shook her head, disappointed.

'I'm sorry, I just couldn't handle seeing her like this-'

'Well you can't be Callie when patients react like this. Things are going to get worse before they get better and Arizona is going to need Dr Torres, not Callie. You need to take control of the situation, not just let her assault you,' Teddy explained.

'Okay,' Callie agreed, wiping away her tears.

'And you're going to be Dr Torres right now and put an IV back into her arm,' Teddy instructed as she sat back down and watched Callie push an IV needle into her arm. Once she was done she placed tape over top of it and sighed. Teddy stood up and wrapped her arms around Callie, embracing her in a friendly hug.

'Can you do this?'


	8. Chapter 8

Callie woke up to the feeling of soft, cold hands grooming her hair. Lifting her head, she saw Arizona welcoming her with a smile. Callie still wasn't used to seeing her fiancée awake.

'Hey,' Callie yawned.

'Hey yourself,' Arizona spoke, her voice quiet and comforting.

'How long have you been awake?' Callie asked.

'15 hours.'

'You didn't sleep at all last night?'

'I was sedated pretty much the whole day yesterday, I think I've had my beauty sleep,' Arizona smiled, still playing with Callie's dark locks of hair, 'you left.'

'Hm?' Callie questioned, distracted. She always got lost in the beauty of Arizona's ocean blue eyes. It felt like she was exploring the galaxy every time she would look into them. And her hair, her blonde wavy hair always drove Callie crazy. It was probably one of the biggest turn-on's for Callie.

'When I woke up from the sedative, you weren't there. No one was here to be exact. It was like you all just walked out on me,' Arizona sighed, sitting in the middle on the bed.

'No, there was someone here, they were just sitting outside,' Callie promised.

'Who?'

'Cristina.'

'You had Yang watch me?' Arizona chuckled.

'There was a fire and all hands were on deck. Cristina is still a bit traumatised after the shooting.'

'Why? Was she shot too?' Arizona asked, suddenly worried.

'She performed surgery at gun point to save Derek's life. You were the last of the survivors to wake up. You were a miracle,' Callie smiled.

'Wow, what else did I miss?' Arizona laid back down and patted an empty half of the bed. Callie crawled onto the bed and laid facing the blonde. Their noses were almost touching. Arizona couldn't take her eyes away for Callie's lips, tempted to lean in and kiss those smooth lips.

'I found the ring.'

'Oh, you did?' Arizona asked, tearing her eyes away for Callie's lips.

'It's beautiful-'

'Timothy brought it for my 18th birthday. It's so precious,' Arizona announced, her voice just above a whisper. Callie could see the loss in Arizona's eyes as she leaned in and kissed the blonde's forehead.

'You can have it back if you want. This probably wasn't the way you planned on getting engaged anyway, so it's for the best,' Callie gave Arizona a promising smile as she took the ring off and placed it on one of Arizona's fingers, 'you shouldn't give it away to people. Not something this valuable.'

'But you're not just any one, you're my Calliope,' Arizona sniffed.

'It doesn't matter; don't ever give this ring out again. No one deserves it as much as you do,' Callie stroked Arizona's cheek and kissed one of her tears.

'So we're not engaged?'

'So we're not engaged,' Callie confirmed, 'but we are going to be parents.'

'What?' Arizona gasped, reaching for her chest in shock.

'Before you start making comments and worrying yourself, know that Mark is not the father. In fact, if you would like Mark doesn't have to have anything to do with this baby. The sperm donor is a pediatrician actually; you may have come across him before, Dr Michael Geralds? He's so sweet and nice for leaving the baby for just you and me. He doesn't want anything to do with him slash her. And since we used your eggs instead of mine that makes this baby _ours_, and no one can say otherwise.'

Arizona crushed her lips into Callie's, resting their foreheads against each other.

'You're beautiful, you know that?' Arizona whispered to Callie, brushing her thumb over the brunette's cheek.

'Okay!' Teddy interrupted the intimate moment with a smirk on her face. Arizona giggled as Callie got out of the bed and sat back down in her seat.

'Alright, have you been experiencing any chest pains in the past 15 hours?'

'No,' Arizona replied, watching Teddy write on her chart.

'Any… nightmares?' Teddy asked, cautiously.

'I haven't slept yet.'

'Well you need to get some rest. That's an order,' Teddy smiled.

'Yes boss,' Arizona giggled.

'What has you so perky?' Teddy questioned.

'I'm pregnant,' Callie announced. Teddy's jaw dropped and flashed a smile full of excitement.

'Congratulations!'

* * *

><p>'Teddy is going to kill you if she finds out.'<p>

'But she won't, unless you tell her,' Arizona said through the bathroom door as she buttoned up her jeans. She turned, her back facing the mirror and gasped when she saw 2 scars.

'Are you okay?' Callie asked through the door.

'Yeah, no, I'm fine,' Arizona sighed as she threw her shirt on over her head and exited the bathroom.

'Teddy is going to noticed you haven't slept in 36 hours. You're beautiful, but the bags under your eyes say other wise,' Callie chuckled, spinning her car keys around her finger.

'Relax, I'll tell her I slept for about 6 hours and she'll let me off the hook, just ordering that I sleep when I get home. Speaking of which, why did Mark have to go to our apartment and get my clothes?'

'I haven't been to the apartment since the shooting. I just wanted to make it special for both of us to go back home after that event,' Callie lied, not even daring to mention the night in the bathroom. Teddy was kind enough to go back to the apartment the next day and clean it.

'Well then how did you get the ring?' Arizona questioned, confused.

'Oh, Mark was just checking up on some stuff and brought it back here for me,' Callie smiled, nervously.

'That was nice of him,' she smiled, turning off the monitor and taking a seat on the bed as they waited for Teddy to discharge her.

'Robbins!' A familiar voice called with excitement from the door. Arizona jumped off the bed and ran over, throwing her arms around the man's neck.

'Karev!' She chirped.

'Why didn't you page me Torres?' Alex asked as the couple separated.

'You are in the running for Chief Resident, I didn't want to distract you,' she replied with an apologetic smile.

'Don't worry about it too much; I'm just glad you're awake Robbins! The kids would love to see you.'

'As would I love to see them, but I just don't think I am ready to go back there. Not just yet,' Arizona apologised.

'I understand, I'll spread the word,' Alex smiled before exiting the room, giving space for Teddy to enter, breathless.

'So sorry I'm late.'

'Its okay, Karev kept us company,' Callie informed Teddy, wrapping her arm around Arizona's waist.

'Arizona…' Teddy warned, alerted on her lack of sleep.

'I'm okay Teddy. I slept for about 6 hours and I promise to sleep when I get home. Calliope will even be sure to let you know if I don't obey orders,' Arizona assured her best friend.

'Is that correct, _Torres_?'

'That is correct,' Callie responded, getting the hint.

'Alrighty then, let's go home Calliope,' Arizona grabbed her hand.

'Wait, there's one stop we have to make before going home.'

* * *

><p>'Why exactly am I here?' Arizona questioned the doctor that sat before her. Callie was seated beside her and squeezed Arizona's hand in support.<p>

'You were shot, Dr Robbins,' Dr Smith stared at the blonde.

'I am well aware of that,' she responded as if he was pretending she was stupid.

'Your surgeon, Dr Altman, dropped by earlier today and informed me on some recent events since your awakening,' he continued, writing on a notepad.

'It was just a nightmare,' Arizona stated. Callie could sense the anger build up in her voice.

'You could have harmed people around you.'

'Alright, seriously? It was just a freak out. Teddy sedated me and no one got hurt.'

'And you haven't slept since the sedation?' Dr Smith questioned although it was clearly obvious. Once there was no reply from Arizona, Callie entered the conversation.

'That is correct.'

'Calliope,' Arizona murmured under her breath.

'He's not stupid Arizona, neither is Teddy. She just let you leave because she knew that you staying here wouldn't help your insomnia, and don't say it's not insomnia because it is. It's common to people who suffer from PTSD.'

'That's absurd, I don't suffer from PTSD.'

'You do,' Callie and Dr Smith said, unison.

'And there is nothing wrong with suffering from PTSD after a traumatic event. I suffer from it and together we can help each other overcome it,' Callie promised.

'I don't want to be here,' Arizona muttered as she walked out of the room, slamming the door.

'I'm sorry…'

'Don't be sorry, it's the insomnia talking. She needs sleep which is why I wrote her this prescription,' Dr Smith affirmed, handing Callie the prescription.

'Sleeping pills?'

'I don't want you to take any for they are a really high dosage each tablet, but if you are struggling with sleep come see me and I'll write you a prescription for a lighter dosage,' Dr Smith smiled.

'Thank you.'

* * *

><p><em>She felt her skin and muscle tear apart, allowing the bullet to glide through her lung and taking a tiny portion of her heart with it, leaving her breathless and in agonising pain. As she tried to stay on both feet, the second bullet crunched into her spine, immediately causing her to fall to her hands and knees. Her girlfriend stared at her in panic and her blood poured onto Callie. Arizona felt weak and the pain was powerful, causing her to collapse. Her vision became blurred and she felt thick, wet liquid engulf her body as she laid motionless. She knew she was dying, she knew this was it. More than anything, she just wanted to tell Callie how much she loved her, but her body was refusing to co-operate. Her eyelids suddenly felt like each weighed 100 pounds. She was fading away.<em>

'Callie!' Arizona bellowed, shooting up into a seating position.

'It's okay, I'm right here,' Callie rushed over to the couch, placing her coffee mug down on the coffee table. Arizona could feel her worn out body covered in a sticky liquid. Sweat.

'How long was I asleep?' Arizona questioned.

'An hour,' Callie sighed. The smell of italian crept through the air.

'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner.'

'No need to apologise. I'm just going to put it in the fridge and come back over here with you, okay? You should really consider taking one of your sleeping pills, you look awful,' Callie pleaded.

'Okay,' Arizona murmured.

'Okay?' Callie repeated, feeling a wash of relief.

'I'll take one,' Arizona confirmed as Callie walked back over to the kitchen putting her dinner away. She grabbed a strip of tablets out of the box and popped one out.

'Have you still got water over there?'

'Yeah,' Arizona responded in a yawn. Callie walked back over to Arizona, handing her the tablet. She took a seat next to Arizona and watched her wash the tablet down with water. Putting her glass down, Arizona laid back down, resting her head on Callie's thighs.

Callie smiled when she heard a light 'thank you' escape the exhausted blonde's lips.


	9. Chapter 9

_No, don't wake her up. She's pregnant, she needs her sleep. _Groggily, Arizona pushed the blanket off of her body and sat upright. For the past 2 weeks that she has been out of hospital, 5 hours of sleep was the most she could manage, even on her medication. The room was pitch black except for the digital alarm clock which read 3:47am that sat on Callie's bedside table. Arizona could sense her mind playing tricks on her when non-existing shadows were appearing around the room. She groaned and pulled the palms of her hands up to her eyes, rubbing them tiredly. She crawled out of bed and managed to avoid the bits and pieces of clothing that was tangled up on their bedroom floor. When she reached for the bedroom door handle, she heard a light moan escape from Callie's lips. Arizona quietly opened the door just enough so she could slide through the crack and enter the rest of the apartment. Flicking on the lounge room light, she collapsed onto the lounge and switched the television on, groaning when there was just boring late night/early morning reality tv shows on. She turned the television off and sat in silence until she heard the noise of muffled voices coming from outside the apartment door. She knew it was just Mark and Lexie arriving home from their nightshift, but a certain noise shot a strike of panic through her body. The door knob was moving as keys tried to unlock the door. She stood up; feeling the adrenaline shooting through her veins.

'Callie,' she said to herself. She would protect Callie. She leaned down and grabbed the phone off the coffee table, dialling 911 in preparation. Without noticing, her face was soaked in tears. She was so scared. What if it's the shooter? What if he's come after her, knowing that she is still alive? The door opened and Arizona could feel her scars tingling. When Teddy looked up, she saw Arizona starting to hyperventilate.

'Arizona!' She called, running over to seat her on the lounge, taking the phone out of her hands.

'Arizona you have to breathe. Breathe in through the nose and out through the mouth. Your heart isn't as strong as it once was. You need to calm down.'

'What happened?' Callie questioned as she rushed over to Arizona.

'I frightened her. Did she not know that I was staying here this morning?' Teddy asked, placing 2 fingers on the inside of Arizona's wrist. Her pulse was slowing down, thankfully.

'No, I completely forgot,' Callie sighed as she placed her hands on either side of Arizona's cheeks, 'I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay,' Arizona responded when her breathing became more relaxed, 'it wasn't your fault.'

'If I knew you were awake, I would've knocked, I swear Arizona,' Teddy sighed, feeling guilty.

'I'll go get you some blankets,' Arizona said as she got up off of the lounge. Callie stared at Teddy and sighed.

'PTSD.'

'I know,' Callie nodded.

'You should get back to bed Calliope,' Arizona suggested when she returned.

'Only if you come with,' Callie responded with a smile.

'Of course,' Arizona returned the smile and handed Teddy some blankets.

'Thanks, I'll see you girls in the afternoon, hopefully,' Teddy yawned. Callie stood up and held Arizona's hand as they wondered off into their bedroom. Callie sat on the bed and let out a yawn.

'I don't want to close the door, if that's okay with you.'

'Okay, sure. The door doesn't have to be closed,' Callie stared into the unsure look that crossed Arizona's face, 'You okay?'

'I don't… I don't know,' Arizona confessed taking a seat next to Callie on the bed.

'Did you want to talk about it?' Callie asked, concerned.

'No.'

Arizona turned and crawled onto her side of the bed and laid facing Callie who joined her.

'Can I snuggle with you?'

'Sure,' Callie said as she laid, her back facing Arizona. Arizona wrapped her arm around Callie and shuffled closer so they were spooning. Her hand was resting on Callie's flat stomach. Arizona smiled at the thought that in about 2 months there would be something there to cherish.

'Please don't have a heart attack or something on me. I can't live without you,' Callie whispered, watching Teddy through the doorway trying to get comfortable on the couch.

'I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart,' Arizona kissed the back of her shoulder.

'I missed you so much the whole 6 months you were in that hospital bed. You were so close, yet so distant.'

'Can we not talk about it?' Arizona begged.

'No, I have to. I can't take it anymore,' Callie sat up and turned on her bedside lamp. Arizona squinted at the brightness of the light and sat upright to join Callie.

'What's wrong?'

'I should have been the one in that bed for 6 months.'

'Callie-'

'I should have been the one to have surgery after surgery to make my heart beat on its own again.'

'Callie, stop.'

'I should have been the one who was shot!'

'Callie!' Arizona yelped as she ran into their bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. She sat against the bathtub and brought her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth as tears smothered her face. She couldn't stop the flashbacks, the pain. She started sobbing.

'What's going on?' Teddy exclaimed as she ran into the bedroom.

'She needed to know how I felt,' Callie clarified.

'You can't just throw it all in her face at once, Callie,' Teddy explained. She jogged over to the bathroom door and knocked on it softly. The sound of sobbing was the only response that Teddy could indentify.

'I'm sorry Arizona,' Callie apologised aloud.

'Just go away,' Arizona responded.

'I'm not leaving you. I will stay here all day and you know I will,' Callie said as she stood beside Teddy at the bathroom door. Teddy gave her a brief nod then left the room.

'Please, open the door.'

'I can't. I don't want you to see me broken,' Arizona replied.

'I am your girlfriend, Arizona.' There was small click from the other side of the door. Arizona pulled it opened and walked into Callie's arms, resting her head on Callie's shoulder.

'I'm sorry,' Callie repeated, kissing the blondes head.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Be prepared...**

* * *

><p>'Here you go!' Arizona looked at the box Callie placed beside her. Pushing her bowl of cereal away, Arizona grabbed the small purple box and played with the silver ribbon.<p>

'Well are you going to open it?' Callie smiled.

'The box, it's beautiful. It's almost identical to the one I brought for you,' Arizona claimed, looking up at the happy Latina.

'Except this box doesn't have one of my belongings in it. Go ahead, open it,' Callie encouraged the blonde. Arizona fiddled with the fine ribbon a little more before she gently untied the bow. The ribbon collapsed swiftly on the counter. Callie placed her elbows on the bench and leaned down, watching her girlfriend stare blankly at the box. Arizona knew exactly what was in this box.

'What's wrong?' Callie furrowed her eyebrows.

'There's no rush, right?' Arizona chuckled nervously. She placed her fingertips on the lid of the box and opened it slowly. A sparkling diamond ring blurred her vision. She rested her left hand on her left cheek as she continued to stare at the ring, preparing to catch any tears.

'Happy birthday,' Callie said softly as she leaned forward and kissed Arizona's forehead.

'It's beautiful,' Arizona sniffed.

'It's a request,' Callie looked at Arizona, 'of marriage.'

'Yeah,' Arizona agreed.

'Why do I feel like you're about to turn me down?' Callie frowned.

'It's a beautiful ring…'

'But…' Callie added.

'There are things you aren't telling me,' Arizona stated.

'What?'

'I know… about the scars.'

Callie looked down at her sleeves and gulped.

'I didn't plan it,' she proclaimed. Arizona reached over the counter and gently held Callie's left arm, lifting her sleeve. She hovered her finger over the scars.

'You survived.'

'So did you,' Callie took Arizona's hand.

'And you're still beautiful.'

'So are you,' Callie leaned in, there noses just centimetres away from touching.

'Knock knock!' A female's voice called from the other side of their front door. Arizona stood up and walked to the door, opening it to reveal a familiar face.

'Happy birthday!' The girl greeted Arizona.

'What are you doing here?' Arizona growled.

'I invited her,' Callie announced walking up beside Arizona, 'good morning Amelia.'

'How do you even know Amelia?' Arizona questioned, annoyed.

'Amelia operated on you,' Callie explained, 'she was your best friend Arizona.'

'Yeah, and you don't think I know that Callie.'

'Would you like to come in Amelia?' Callie asked nicely. Amelia smiled and walked past the couple.

'No, she's not welcome here,' Arizona declared.

'Arizona, don't be so mean. Amelia is the reason you woke up!'

'I'd rather still be in a coma than be around her for another minute,' Arizona muttered as she walked over to the couch and took one of Callie's leather jackets that were hanging over the edge.

'Arizona, where are you going?' Callie questioned as she watched her girlfriend grabbed her handbag and car keys.

'Out,' Arizona answered through gritted teeth, not interested in exchanging a look at Amelia. She was out the door.

'I should go,' Amelia handed Callie a thick envelope, 'please give this to Arizona.'

Callie watched as another person exited the apartment, leaving her alone. Callie didn't want to go after Arizona just yet, but she couldn't help but noticed the open box that Arizona left behind. Her finger itched for her car keys that rested on the coffee table.

'No, she needs space,' Callie told herself, but this was no battle she could win. Within seconds her keys were in her hand and she was out the door.

* * *

><p>Arizona pulled up at the nearest park and couldn't help but to notice a brunette girl was shadowing her.<p>

'Leave me alone,' she hissed.

'Arizona, please,' Amelia begged as she followed the blonde further into the park.

'Go away, Amelia. I am begging you,' Arizona pleaded, turning to face Amelia.

'It's been years Arizona, I've changed!'

'What did you tell Callie?' Arizona questioned.

'What does it matter?'

'You lied to her, so you haven't changed.'

'Neither have you!' Amelia fought.

'What's this really about?' Arizona asked, bitterly.

'If you love Callie, nothing I say will matter,' Amelia said, 'I still love you Arizona. I always have since the day you left, without even saying a pleasant goodbye-'

'My brother died, wasn't that good enough?' Arizona spat.

'I thought you were dead. You vanished from the system, from the town, from all of our lives. I just wanted one more, just one moment with you and then you got shot. You were dying. I saw your lifeless body; I saw no resemblance from the Arizona I knew. I noticed Callie crying at your bedside and I noticed the children that cried for their favourite doctor. You saved Callie's life, Arizona, and now I feel like I'm watching you fight for your life all over again.'

'I'm not suicidal. I'm not broken,' Arizona stated.

'But Callie is.'

'Don't even talk about Callie, you don't know her.'

'It's quite interesting that you hide such secrets from her. And to think that was an engagement ring that I saw on your bench.'

'Callie knows just about everything about me, as I do know about her.'

'Do you know what happened in September?' Amelia asked.

'Callie tried to kill herself.'

'How would you have felt if she didn't make it? How would have you felt if you saved her life for nothing. She's broken-'

'So were we!' Arizona yelled, 'we were drug addicts Amelia! And Callie, she just wanted out like we did. We're all the same.'

'Callie's family would never accept an ex-drug addict into their life.'

'Was this your goal, to come ruin my life?' Arizona scoffed.

'I am no threat, Arizona.'

* * *

><p>Arizona sat on the hood of her car in the parking lot. She stared into nothing and was soon welcomed by the twilight. She hadn't seen Callie since their scenario that morning. Her birthday was ruined as usual, except she had Amelia to blame for that. She heard a car park a couple of parks away for hers and inhaled when she saw the blue Thunderbird. Her beautiful Latina exited the car.<p>

'Arizona,' Callie greeted, surprised.

'Hey,' Arizona said with a small smile. Callie walked through the small space between Arizona's SUV and the Mini Coupe beside her. She leaned against the SUV and looked into Arizona tired blue eyes.

'Did you want to go out for dinner?' Callie questioned, now walking in the small space in front of the SUV, to face Arizona.

'You and I are both not dressed to go out,' Arizona let out a small laugh.

'What's wrong with jeans and t-shirts?' Callie laughed, 'and I must say, you look hot in my leather jacket.'

'I can't.'

'Why?' Callie sighed when the blonde didn't answer, 'is this about Amelia or is this about the ring?'

'I will marry you, Calliope. You're beautiful, you're smart… you're perfect.'

'So are you,' Callie smiled.

'I'm lucky,' Arizona corrected.

'I don't understand.'

'I'm so lucky my life turned out this great when it was destroyed at a young age.'

'So this is about Timothy?' Callie asked, confused.

'My brother always got the attention. He was the next generation of the Robbins. He would carry on our name. It was like I was born to follow orders and live a lonely life. Once I enrolled for med school, things got even tougher. I found Amelia in the back corner of one of my classes. We were so alike. Derek got the credit for everything; he was the only son, like Timothy. I had no friends and neither did she. She was sharing an apartment with a bunch of 30 year old strangers, so I moved in. What I didn't know was they were all drug addicts. Amelia and I starting using heroin and it made everything go away. We would get high 3-4 times a day, including school days. And then we fell in love.

'About a year after I started using I received a phone call. It changed my life.'

'Timothy died,' Callie added.

'He was in hospital fighting an infection for a while. Amelia's parents came to visit the school one day to come see her. We were both high and they knew. The Shepherd's called my parents and they cut me off. My parents were too disgusted in me to call me and Timothy was too weak. And I was too high to pick up the phone and call him at least once a month. I blamed Amelia for everything, she ruined my life. So I packed up my stuff and went back home, begging for forgiveness. My father has never really forgiven me but my mother sent me to rehab.'

Callie noticed the shakiness in Arizona's voice and the tears in her eyes. It made Callie's eyes water.

'I miss him so much Callie,' Arizona broke down as Callie helped her of the hood of the car and embraced her.

'We all make mistakes,' Callie soothed her, 'and I'll still marry you, even after that.'

'I love you so much,' Arizona crushed her lips into Callie's.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter changes everything. After this chapter you will see a lot of people that I have mentioned in this own story get involved. I hope you guys can forgive me for the shortish chapter, but as always, it will be made up for. I am going away on the 27th of December (which there should be at least two more chapters released before I leave) and probably won't post chapter 14 until the 4th of Jan, due to my birthday/new years party. But I hope you guys are all still sticking around and reading this story, it means a lot. :)**

* * *

><p>'Dr Robbins, Dr Torres,' a warm voice greeted the two as they exited Dr Smith's office. They both smiled at his sudden appearance. Callie gripped the document behind her and then revealed it with a smile.<p>

'I'm finally cleared for surgery!' Callie cheered as Richard smiled.

'Excellent, we have all been waiting for the two of you to return!' Richard applauded.

'I'm not actually cleared, but I am willing to return,' Arizona informed.

'Maybe spend some time in the ER?'

'You read my mind,' Arizona smiled at the elder man. They stood in an awkward silence before Richard spoke again.

'Wow, Torres, you're glowing.'

'Thanks Chief. Christmas eve always brings me the smiles,' Callie chucked as she wrapped an arm around Arizona's waist in comfort.

'No, I kind of meant congratulations,' he laughed.

'How did you-'

'Mark,' Callie interrupted Arizona and rolled her eyes, 'I should have known.'

'Hey guys, you ready?' Teddy appeared from around the corner, 'hey Chief.'

'Altman. Welcome back ladies,' Richard said as he turned away and left the 3 females.

'More than ready,' Arizona smiled. Callie dropped her hand to Arizona's and kissed her cheek.

'Let's go check out this gorgeous baby.'

* * *

><p>'How about Cassandra?'<p>

'No, I'm not feeling it.'

'How about Jacquelyn?'

'No,' Callie disagreed again.

'What about Sophie?' Teddy interrupted.

'I got it, Sofia!' Arizona chirped.

'We need a middle name.'

'Isn't Sofia Robbin Torres enough?' Teddy chuckled at Callie's line.

'Well I always liked the name Felicity?' Arizona suggested, collapsing into the sofa, resting her hand on Teddy's thigh.

'Me too,' Callie finally agreed, 'so if it's a girl, Sofia Felicity Robbin Torres…'

'And if it's a boy Timothy Brighton Robbin Torres,' Arizona finished with a smile.

'Wow, you guys have it all planned out,' Teddy shook her head in shock as she continued to flick through her weekly gossip magazine. When the door opened, Arizona sat up in excitement.

'Oh, a new face!'

'This is Dr Fields, she harvested your eggs,' Callie informed her blonde.

'Lucy Fields,' Lucy formally introduced herself.

'Arizona Robbins,' Arizona gave her a brief nod.

'Pleasure.'

'What if it's twins?' Teddy questioned curiously.

'Not gonna happen,' Arizona shook her head with a laugh. Callie and Lucy joined the laughter as she lifted Callie's gown, squeezing the cold lotion onto her stomach. While waiting on the ultra-sound to start, Arizona couldn't help but to noticed that Lucy has the same natural curly blonde hair as she had when she met Callie. Callie loved Arizona's curls.

'Alright, you're 2 months along, as you would already know. There is the head,' Lucy pointed out as Arizona jumped off the sofa and stood beside Callie, grabbing her hand, 'would you like to know the sex?'

Callie looked up at Arizona as they exchanged looks, 'yes?'

'Only if you're comfortable knowing,' Arizona smiled as she kissed Callie's hand.

'Alright, tell us,' Callie squeaked, excited.

'You're having a baby boy, congratulations,' Lucy informed the couple.

'Yay!' Teddy cheered from the sofa, 'I love baby boys.'

'Little Timothy Brighton,' Callie smiled, feeling tears creeping up on her.

'Everything is looking like it's going smoothly. I'll book your next appointment,' Lucy said as she grabbed a small towel and removed the lotion off of Callie's stomach.

'Thank you, Lucy. For everything,' Arizona shook her hand and then helped Callie off the bed.

'Well, I was here for just about everything and unlike you two, I have a job to do so for now, goodbye. Oh, and congrats! Yay!' Teddy cheered as she exited the room, happily. Arizona smiled at Callie and put her hands on either side of the Latina's face. Lucy could sense the intimate moment coming up and escaped the room before making the couple feel uncomfortable.

'You have no idea how much this means to me,' Arizona smiled.

'Timothy would have made a great uncle,' Callie responded, staring at Arizona's lips.

'I love you so much,' Arizona breathed as she pressed her lips against Callie's, sharing a passionate kiss.

'I… love… you… too,' Callie answered between kisses.

* * *

><p>'Hey, you're up early,' Callie yawned as she exited the bedroom and found Arizona sitting on the couch, looking through one of the windows.<p>

'As always,' she took a sip of her soda.

'And you do realise that it's 3AM on Christmas morning, right?'

'Yes,' Arizona responded blankly. Callie knew that something was up. Arizona is never usually up at 3AM unless she has nightmares, which she normally wakes Callie up to inform. Arizona never drinks soda, let alone drinks soda at this time of the early morning. Arizona never responds with one-word answers, and Arizona never stares at the windows unless something is up. Callie walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a clean glass and filled it with water. She walked over to the couch and watched Arizona continue to stare at the window. She was wearing gray sweatpants with a black tank top, in winter.

'Aren't you cold?' Callie asked as she sat down on the couch, removing Arizona's soda can from her hands and replacing it with a fresh glass of water.

'No.' Arizona continued her one-word answers.

'I'm guessing right now isn't the right time to exchange Christmas gifts?'

'The hospital got a phone call this morning, which got passed onto Chief Webber, who passed it onto Mark, who called me. Gary Clark escaped from jail last night. Merry Christmas.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a feeling you guys are going to hate me for what I'm going to do...**


	12. Chapter 12

Arizona stood at the reception of the ER, flicking through one of her new patients charts. The teenage boy had a simple wrist fracture which boosted Arizona's mood. It's been 3 days since the early morning Christmas scenario and Arizona hoped that the ER would take her mind off of the whole situation. With the new security alarms and guards, she felt completely safe at Seattle Grace Mercy West now.

'I had to see it to believe it,' a familiar voice exclaimed from behind her as she felt a set of strong arms wrapped around her waist and was suddenly airborne.

'Put me down Karev!' Arizona laughed as Alex set her down.

'Please tell me you're here to kick Stark's ass out of Peds. Please?' Alex begged as Arizona chuckled at his plea.

'Not quite. Sticking with a low profile for now, you know keeping it real in the ER.'

'And Torres?'

'Keeping it real in the OR, I think she had 3 surgeries back-to-back today,' Arizona answered, smiling at the thought of Callie.

'And it doesn't bother you that while Torres is pregnant and saving lives, you're down here fixing…' Alex leaned over her shoulder and scanned the chart, 'fractures?'

'You have a better idea, Karev?'

'Not cleared for surgery, huh?'

'Nope,' Arizona responded with an apologetic smile. Alex shrugged and said, 'oh well, can't rush it.'

'Exactly right, Karev.'

Alex watched Arizona scan the ER, wondering if Mr Clark's escape was bothering her as much as it was bothering him. That bastard shot Karev, and he was in no mood for forgiveness. If he ever sees Clark's face, it will never look the same. Even thinking about the shooter made Alex grind his teeth together in anger.

'I know what you're thinking so quit staring at me like that,' Arizona ordered.

'You can't honestly tell me that it doesn't bother you.'

'Oh, it bothers me,' she started, 'it bothers me so much I want to cut his chest open and pour acid all over his insides and watch them disintegrate. I want to destroy that son of a bitch.'

'Can't admit I've seen this side of you,' Alex cracked a smile.

'Can you blame me? I can't even imagine what kind of sick, psychotic thoughts you are considering.'

'Actually your thoughts are winning over mine.'

Alex let out a laugh as his pager rang. He looked up at Arizona with a remorseful smile, 'sorry.'

'Don't be. I've just got to put a cast on my patient and then I'm heading out the doors. Have fun,' Arizona smirked.

'Always fun with Stark,' Alex said, his voice full of sarcasm.

* * *

><p>Seattle was struck by a sudden thunderstorm that echoed the city. The pouring rain was almost loud enough to wake up a heavily dosed Arizona and a sleeping Callie. She was beginning to come in and out of consciousness. A crack of lightening struck, causing Callie to jump up in fright. She felt an arm wrapped around her torso, begging for her to lie down.<p>

'It's just thunder sweetie,' Arizona murmured, still dazed in sleep. Callie was glad that Arizona was on her medication and was too heavily dosed to realise that the crack of thunder sounded like a gunshot. Callie relaxed and slipped back under the blanket, the sensation of Arizona's warm legs pulling her back into unconsciousness.

It wasn't long before Callie eyes flickered opened as her alarm clock echoed through the room. Groaning, she removed her arm from around Arizona's waist and pressed the 'snooze' button. It was 6AM, but still surprisingly dark outside, mostly due to the season and weather. The rain hadn't seemed to have stopped, but the thunderstorm had finished its work for now. She turned back over and noticed that Arizona hadn't woken up yet, which meant that this was the first night in months that Arizona slept for over her 5 hour mark. Callie carefully moved in closer and kissed the blonde's neck. Arizona let out a groan.

'Is it morning already?' Arizona croaked.

'Unfortunately, I have to get ready for work,' Callie yawned as she began to get out of bed.

'No, don't leave,' the blonde pleaded, grabbing the Latina's warm hand, 'lay with me for a little longer?'

Giving in, Callie snuggled up against Arizona, 'sleep well?'

'Yeah, it was super,' Arizona responded, placing her hand over Callie's hand that was snaked around her waist.

'You do realise you slept 9 hours?'

'What?' Arizona's eyes shot open as she switched on her bedside lamp, 'really?'

'Yeah, I'm so proud of you,' Callie smiled and placed her hand on her stomach, 'and so is little Timothy.'

Arizona rolled over to face Callie and caught her in a gentle kiss; she then went lower and kissed Callie's stomach, 'I love you both, so much.'

'We love you too,' Callie spoke for the baby and kissed the blonde's forehead.

'No, you have no idea,' Arizona felt tears creeping up on her, 'I love you both more than anything, if not everything. There is no place I would rather be right now than here. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you, my Calliope. I love you so, so much. Don't ever underestimate my love towards you.'

Callie embraced Arizona in a soulful hug and whispered into her ear, 'don't ever leave me.'

'Never,' Arizona promised.

'I really have to get moving,' Callie kissed her, 'you go back to sleep.'

'I'll come see you before my shift starts tonight, love you sweetheart.'

'Love you too,' Callie yawned again, exiting the room. She was surprised by another blonde standing in her kitchen.

'You're going to have to start paying rent soon.'

'Andrew and I are fighting.'

'Well how about; you kick him out of _your_ house next time?' Callie suggested.

'I'm too nice,' Teddy sighed.

'Theodora Altman you are not 'attachment Barbie' this time, you're 'G.I Jane' okay?'

'You're right,' Teddy smiled.

'Great, now you can go home to your own house and tell him how you feel.'

'Tomorrow,' Teddy promised.

'Teddy!' Callie groaned.

* * *

><p>'Good evening,' a male's voice greeted Arizona as she put her umbrella up in front of the apartment building.<p>

'Evening,' she chirped at the shadow.

'Going to the hospital, Dr Robbins?' Arizona recognised the voice. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face the elderly man.

'Why, were you?' she growled, 'maybe going to shoot more innocent people?'

'I never meant to shoot them; I just wanted Dr Shepherd, Dr Grey and Dr Webber.'

'I bet it was a surprise when you found out they lived, huh?' Arizona spat viciously.

'How you survived I am more interested to hear about. How is it that you survived?'

'Hope. You should try it right now. You should hope your sorry ass that no one notices you right now,' Arizona bellowed, an enormous amount of anger building up inside her. She reached into her handbag, trying to find her phone. She instantly stopped when excruciating pain hit the left side of her face.

* * *

><p>'We're here!' Callie ordered another juice and laughed.<p>

'We're?'

'I brought Lexie, I hope you don't mind,' Mark smiled as they took a seat at the bar beside Callie, 'that better not be alcoholic.'

'Ha ha,' Callie shook her head and looked at her phone that sat in front of her.

'Did you bring a date too?' Mark smirked.

'Just Arizona, but I think she might have forgotten and just headed straight to the hospital,' Callie sighed, taking a sip of juice.

'Night shift, huh? That sucks,' Lexie said as she raised her hand for an order. Joe walked over and smiled.

'Where's the forth member?' He asked.

'Working, I'm solo tonight,' Callie shrugged. She was really looking forward to seeing Arizona this evening. It's bad enough that their shifts restrict them from any sexual activity.

'Working? Good on her.' Callie flashed Joe a quick smile before he left the trio.

* * *

><p>Gary had dragged Arizona to a deserted pathway that was covered in puddles of water. She lied there, accepting the pain that shocked her from her head. She was only just regaining consciousness and gulped, attempting to get on her hands and knees. Her blonde hair was soaked and her clothes were drenched, causing her to shiver. A storm had just started to form and the lightening was reflecting off of puddles of water, but so was the familiar face. She quickly turned over and saw Clark standing before her, his gun pointed in her direction.<p>

'Why are you doing this?' She pleaded for an answer, 'why me?'

'Your foolish act sent me to jail. It made me suffer.'

'No, I didn't put you behind bars, you did that to yourself. An eye for eye only ends up making the whole world blind,' Arizona yelled over the rain as it started to get heavier, 'you had a choice.'

The aggravated man marched forward and stomped on Arizona right wrist. She cried out from the sickening crack.

* * *

><p>'Mark, you would make an incredible father,' Callie predicted.<p>

'Well you didn't want my sperm, so there's a little explaining to do here,' he laughed. Lexie joined in as she ordered another glass of vodka.

'I've already explained it. Maybe next time you want to donate, ask Lexie for permission.'

'Yes!' Lexie agreed as she high-fived Callie. They all jumped when Callie phone started ring.

'Hello?' She answered the unknown caller id, 'oh hey Chief.'

Callie turned away from the loud chatter coming from Lexie and Mark.

'Sorry Chief, she's not with me. Are you sure she's not there?' Callie began to feel suddenly worried. Richard had confirmed that Arizona was no where to be found in the hospital, no one saw her arriving.

'I'll call her phone and call our home phone, but I'm almost positive she would have remembered her shifts,' Callie said. They finished their conversation on that line and Callie dialled Arizona's phone.


	13. Chapter 13

'You paged?' Amelia walked up to the Latina with a questioning glance, 'you're not here to punch in face for dating your girlfriend, right?'

'Of course not Amelia-'

'Hey, you paged?' Teddy entered the conversation.

'I paged you both because you are the only people I know in this hospital who are friends with Arizona…'

'Arizona and I are not friends,' Amelia clarified.

'Close enough, but as I was saying, you haven't by any chance seen or passed her in the halls?'

The brunette shook her and Teddy crossed her arms across her chest, 'what's going on?'

'Well, my personal theory is that Arizona has gone missing and knowing that Clark is on the run worries me, but I could be wrong. Maybe she fell asleep-'

'Arizona has never missed a shift,' Teddy interrupted, 'never even taken a sick day.'

'Exactly,' Callie agreed.

'So what's my part in this whole conversation?' Amelia asked, placing her hands on her hips. Teddy and Callie looked down at the short brunette.

'I want you both to help me find her,' Callie announced. Teddy sighed.

'I'm sorry, I can't. I knock off at 2AM, I'm sorry Callie.' The Latina turned to the small, petite girl.

'My shift is about to finish, I suppose I can help out,' Amelia said, 'my car or yours?'

'Yours.'

* * *

><p>'Please… stop.'<p>

'When I'm done with you, I'll find the others,' Gary growled as he squatted beside the helpless girl.

'You won't get away with this,' Arizona hissed, instantly regretting it when she felt the cold piece of metal collided with her forehead. The droplets of rain entered her gash, sending a stinging sensation through her head.

'My girlfriend has probably sent help out for me, it's a matter of time before they search this pathway and find you. You'd better run,' Arizona tried to threaten Clark helplessly. He laughed and rested the bullet hole of the gun on her forehead. She could already feel warm, salty tears pouring from her eyes.

'I'll be done with you by the time they search this area, I'm not going back to jail.'

* * *

><p>'Wait! I'm coming with you!' Teddy bellowed as she ran after the girls in the parking lot.<p>

'Great,' Amelia smiled sarcastically. They reached a navy blue Hybrid and jumped in. In wasn't long until they exited the hospital parking lot and were out on the main road.

'Your car is rather quiet,' Teddy broke the silence.

'It's a Hybrid,' Amelia said obviously.

'Who cares, here's the plan. We'll drop Teddy off at the apartment building and she can scan the area for any signs of Arizona. Be sure to search the parking lot for her car. Amelia and I will search the local areas,' Callie informed the duo.

'And be sure to stay in contact with us,' Amelia added as she turned down the road the apartment building was located. She stopped the car and Teddy exited.

'Good luck!' She yelled over the rain before closing the door.

'You're quite calm for a situation like this,' Amelia conversed. Callie stopped biting her nail and looked at her.

'That's what you think. On the outside I may seem tough but on the inside I just want to break down. It's unbearable.'

'Look, I'm sure any minute Teddy will call and tell us Arizona just decided to stay home or maybe she did fall asleep. There are possibilities.'

'No, that's not Arizona. She got plenty of sleep last night, she couldn't possibly be tired.'

'Okay, it was just a suggestion. Don't get all hormonal on me,' Amelia groaned, 'what's that sound?'

Callie listened out and soon came to realise her phone was ringing in her back pocket. She reached underneath and grabbed it making unsure eye contact with Amelia, 'Teddy?'

'I've got her. We're in a pathway a couple of buildings from your apartment. You may want to wait in the car.'

* * *

><p>The taste of blood was lingering in Arizona's mouth. She opened her eyes weakly to rain pounding on her body. She was alone. She doesn't know how long she has been lying in the pouring rain. It could be the early hours of the morning. It didn't take long for the pain to strike. She cringed from the unbearable pain that ran through her body. Her broken wrist wasn't making the pain any easier. She heard the sound of feet splashing through puddles and pounding against the concrete. A ray of light flashed onto her body.<p>

'Arizona!' A familiar voice gave Arizona hope, 'I've got you.'

Teddy examined the blonde and frowned at the blood scattered across her face. She dialled Callie's number.

'I've got her. We're in a pathway a couple of buildings from your apartment. You may want to wait in the car.'

'Can you help me up?' Arizona croaked, her throat scratchy, 'my head hurts so much.'

Teddy carefully crouched and placed her arms under Arizona's armpits, pulling her up. There were a few whimpers but Teddy gently got Arizona to her feet.

'Take off your jacket, it's soaked and heavy,' Teddy suggested as she helped Arizona take her jacket off.

'Careful, broken wrist,' Arizona yelped when Teddy accidently pulled too fast. Teddy got the leather jacket off of her and threw it to the ground. Arizona was only wearing a blue thermo now and tight skinny jeans with her heels, which she was currently kicking off. Teddy unzipped her wet jacket and then took off her dry cardigan, handing it to Arizona.

'Sit down,' Teddy ordered, putting her wet jacket back on. Arizona walked over to the fence and let her back slide her to the concrete. Teddy got on her knees in front of the blonde, ignoring the water that was sneaking through her pants. She frowned at the glassy, crystal blue eyes that sat before her.

'What hurts, Arizona?' Teddy questioned.

'Everything,' she sniffed.

'Who did this to you?'

'Gary Clark. Where's my Calliope?' she asked Teddy.

'She's right here,' Teddy announced when she saw Amelia's Hybrid haul to a stop. Amelia got out of the drivers seat and jogged over to the two blondes.

'Do we need an ambulance?' Amelia shouted over the rain. Arizona shook her head and Teddy sighed.

'We'll take her in.'

Callie got out of the car and watched as Teddy and Amelia helped Arizona up, carefully supporting her. It broke Callie's heart. When she came within street light distance, she had looked like she had been beaten.

'Oh my god,' Callie said as a sob broke free of her mouth. She jogged forward and wrapped her arms around Arizona.

'Ow ow,' Arizona flinch. Callie pulled away and kissed her girlfriend.

'We have to get moving,' Amelia interrupted as she ripped her eyes from the couple. Callie let go and opened the back door for Teddy to help Arizona in. Amelia walked around to the driver's side and slammed the door in both worry and irritation.

* * *

><p>'There we go,' Callie fitted the sling around Arizona's cast. Teddy stood close cleaning the wounds on Arizona's face. She only had a couple across the left side of her forehead and the left side of her cheekbone. The bruising had already begun to reveal.<p>

'I got the results of the Head CT and I was right, you have a concussion. Everything else is looking fine,' Amelia informed as she entered the hospital room.

'That explains the nausea,' Arizona complained.

'You just lay back and Teddy and I will take care of the rest, okay?' Callie said, still struggling to look at the damage on Arizona's face.

'Are you okay?' Teddy asked Callie. Callie flashed a small, but dependable smile and nodded.

'You looked tired,' Arizona frowned towards Callie.

'So do you,' Callie cleared her throat.

'You can't look at me, how would you know?'

'Because you've taken 8 blows to the head, with both fists and a gun. You're so lucky you don't have an intracerebral haemorrhage,' Callie sighed feeling tears creep up on her thinking about how bad tonight could have ended up, 'you're so lucky you weren't shot, again.'

Arizona studied the chocolate brown eyes that couldn't even bare to take a glance at her.

'Do you remember anything important that happened during the time of attack? Like a conversation or anything in particular?' Amelia asked as both Teddy and Callie flashed her a glare, 'I need to study her amnesia.'

'No, I don't.'


	14. Chapter 14

'Dr Theodora Altman?' A tall, formal man called from behind her. She spun around and saw Amelia walked out from behind the two mysterious men. Unsure, Teddy answered, 'Yes?'

'I'm Detective Grant and this is my partner Detective Walker, we just need a minute of your time to ask you some questions about last night,' the smaller one smiled genuinely. Teddy glanced behind her and saw Amelia in with Arizona.

'Of course,' Teddy smiled shyly.

'Dr Shepherd has informed us that you were the lady that found Dr Robbins, is this correct?'

'That is correct,' Teddy responded to the intimidating tall man.

'Can you explain every detail you remember about last night from Dr Robbins disappearance to when she was found?' Det. Grant asked politely.

'I can't tell you the exact time she went messing…'

'Just tell us what happened when you became part of the situation,' Det. Walker grumbled.

'I was working when Dr Torres, Dr Robbins partner, paged me. I'm pretty sure it was around 9PM when Torres, Shepherd and I went out looking for Dr Robbins. I can't recall what time it was when I found her, it was no more than 30 minutes after we left the hospital. She was conscious, beaten, bruised and broken, but conscious. I asked her who hurt her and she told me it was Gary Clark.'

'And you're positive she said that name?'

'That man could never be mistaken,' Teddy assured the detectives, 'I'm 100 percent sure.'

'And after that?' Det. Walker pushed.

'We brought her to the hospital. Other colleagues know she's here, but they do not know that Gary Clark did this to her.'

'Dr Altman, it is required that this hospital, particularly, is alarmed about the appearance of Mr Clark. Your fellow colleagues are in danger,' Det. Grant said, nodding towards Det. Walker, 'I'm going to have Detective Walker alarm the Chief of Surgery immediately.'

'I understand. The 3 of us are just unsure on how to release the news, you know?'

'Of course. Would you mind informing us where Dr Torres would be?'

'She's around here somewhere,' Teddy assured the two men with a kind smile.

'We'll be back later to speak to Dr Robbins,' Det. Walker promised Teddy as the two exited the floor. Teddy sighed and turned to look back into Arizona's room, 'where's Callie?'

'She went to go contact Arizona's parents,' Amelia announced, fiddling with Arizona's bed sheet.

'I'm going on rounds. Page me if you need anything.'

* * *

><p>Gary Clark overlooked the Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital car park from a distance, eyeing every soul that entered and exited the building. He saw familiar faces, and not so familiar faces. He knew that someone would have found Dr Robbins and the police would have been notified about his sudden appearance. He peaked closely when he noticed a recognisable face walked across the lot. It was Dr Hunt. Clark remembered too well of the interruption that man caused during the shooting, it was no surprise he was alive. Clark only gave the doctor a shoulder GSW. Once Owen was out of sight, he noticed another well-known face. One of his very own targets. He hurried his way down to the concrete and cowered behind a small Toyota. He looked below and noticed their footsteps still a distance away. He ran to the next car across the road that seemed to have been a truck. Pulling his gun out from the back of his pants, he gently rested the piece of metal on the steel tray of the truck.<p>

* * *

><p>Teddy made her way back to Arizona's room and smiled when she saw Callie's head resting on the hospital bed and Amelia sprawled across the sofa to the left of the room. It was 7:12AM and Teddy decided to wake the Latina.<p>

'Callie?' She called softly as the brunette shot up.

'I'm awake, yes?'Callie blinked viciously, attempting to wake herself up. Teddy released a small chuckle.

'Did you want to go have a shower? I can watch her for another half hour. I brought a set of scrubs for her,' Teddy offered, handing Callie one of the coffee's in her hands.

'Yeah, that sounds good. I'll be right back, thanks.' Callie leaned forward and kissed Arizona before exiting the room.

'Amelia?' Teddy walked over to the small frame. Amelia released a small groan before Teddy gave her a shake, 'what?'

'Morning,' Teddy welcomed, handing Amelia the other coffee, 'I gather you have somewhere to be?'

'Not particularly,' she murmured, taking the coffee, 'today's my day off and really the only place I have is my brother's for now, which in case you didn't know, is a trailer. So I think I prefer it here.'

'Right, well I'm going to discharge Arizona soon. Did you want to say bye or something?'

'No, it's probably best you don't mention I was here,' Amelia said as she walked out of the room.

'Alright,' Teddy mumbled to herself. She walked over to the chair beside Arizona bed and collapsed into it, feeling sleep start to embrace her.

'Teddy?' A hoarse voice muttered from the bed. Teddy's eyes shot open and she was staring into Arizona's.

'Hey, how are you feeling?' She rubbed her eyes.

'I feel like I'm on pain medication?'

'That sounds about right,' Teddy chuckled, 'here I brought you some scrubs. Callie hasn't left the hospital at all so you have no clothes to wear home.'

'Where's Callie?' Arizona questioned, looking around the room.

'Right here,' she smiled as she entered the room, 'you okay?'

'Yeah,' Arizona responded, 'I'm going to go get changed.'

'Do you need help?' Callie asked walking to Arizona's side.

'Take the sling off please. It'll make getting changed easier,' Arizona smiled. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up.

'Alright, there you go,' Callie said as she placed the sling onto the now empty bed. Arizona pulled her IV out and grabbed the scrubs, walking into the bathroom. Callie turned and took a seat on the bed and sat in silence.

'Did Detectives short and tall find you?' Teddy asked.

'Yeah,' Callie sighed. She saw a figure in the corner of eye and smiled at the lady in the doorway, 'Barbara, you came.'

'Daniel sends his apologies,' Barbara said. She looked a little to her left and saw her daughter exit the bathroom.

'Arizona?' Arizona closed her bathroom door and stared at the woman that stood in the doorway. She could feel a fireball of anger build up inside of her as she glared at Callie, who stood up looking guilty.

'What is she doing here?' Arizona muttered towards Callie.

'She's your mother. I had to call her,' Callie tried to reason.

'Go back to dad,' Arizona pleaded, her mother frowning at the damage done to her daughter.

'I'm not going anywhere. Look at you,' Barbara commented sadly.

'Mum please, just leave. I don't want you here.'

'Arizona, you are going to talk to me about this,' Barbara commanded, walking towards her daughter

'Go home, mother,' Arizona ordered.

'No, you are not just going to walk away from this!'

'I'm trying to move on from this, so should you.'

'You almost died the last time I was here, Arizona! I am not going to move on until you tell the police about this,' Barbara explained. Callie watched the mother and daughter go head to head, feeling the hurt and pain that was coming from the both of them.

'Leave now.'

'You are a fool.'

'I'm a fool? Really mother? I was just beaten by the man of my nightmares and I don't know why. I can still feel him hitting me when I just run my fingers over my cuts. I can still remember the sickening crack of my wrist when he stood on it, clear as day. Every kick that I took has left me with disgusting bruises. And the memories aren't going away. I still feel the pain. Why me? What did I do wrong?'

Barbara walked up to her broken daughter and embraced her, 'I don't know baby, but you have to tell the police what you just told me.'

'Dr Torres.'

'Hey Karev, what can I do for you?' Callie asked, taking a seat on Arizona's bed again. Alex looked towards Arizona then back at Callie with a frightened look, 'there's a second victim.'

'Who was it? Are they okay?' Callie panicked. Arizona stared at Alex, her whole body numb.


	15. Chapter 15

Arizona laid facing her beautiful girlfriend. She watched as Callie's chest rose and fell in a peaceful rhythm, her small baby bump sticking out the slightest. Arizona sighed and carefully got off the bed and exited the room.

'Okay, she's asleep,' she informed the group of 3 as she walked over and took a seat beside her mother on one of the sofas. Barbara tangled her fingers in Arizona's, 'have you heard news about Lexie Grey?'

'We've heard that she's in surgery getting her stomach and liver repaired. Dr Bailey says Dr Grey should come out of surgery around 12AM. There have been no complications that we are aware of,' Det. Grant informed Arizona. She nodded and sighed.

'Let's begin,' Det. Grant started.

'Wait,' Arizona interrupted, turning to her mother, 'are you sure you want to hear this?'

'I'm not going any where,' Barbara promised. Arizona nodded towards Det. Grant, 'let's begin.'

'Explain everything you can remember from the moment you and Mr Clark made connection.'

'I was leaving for work and it was like he was just an ordinary man. He greeted me so of course I said hello. I was having such an amazing day already so I didn't think who it was mattered until he said my name. I knew it was him. He was fascinated about my survival, like he was shocked that I survived.'

'Everybody was shocked about your survival. You were a miracle,' Barbara squeezed Arizona's hand.

'I don't remember what happened after that, but I woke up in the pathway where Teddy found me. When I woke my head was pounding. It was so cold and dark. He had his gun pointed at me and I seriously thought he was going to shoot me. He said I ruined his plan and that it was my entire fault. I tried to steady him by explaining it was his own fault, he had a choice. So then he stomped on my wrist and broke it,' Arizona shuddered at the thought. She could hear light sobs escape from her mother's mouth as she tried gesture her mum to leave, but Barbara disagreed.

'The pain was excruciating and I felt too weak to even attempt to sit up. I begged him to stop, I told him he wouldn't get away with it, but he did. He used the bottom of the gun to hit me. I tried to threaten him away but he put the gun up to my head, his finger resting on the trigger. I was saying my prayers, I knew he would do it, but instead he used it to hit me more. I think he hit me 5 times,' Arizona began the flinched at the memories, feeling tears roll down her cheeks and anger build up inside of her.

'Then we heard sirens in the distance and he got scared as they got closer. He took another blow to my head and then I fell unconscious. That's all I can tell you, so leave now.'

'Dr Robbins…'

'No!' Arizona roared, 'I told you everything so leave!'

'Arizona,' Barbara whimpered as she watched her daughter stand up and give the detectives a mouthful.

'I can't do this right now, get out!' Arizona cried, marching into the guest bedroom and slamming the door shut.

'We're terribly sorry Mrs Robbins,' Det. Grant apologises as he and Det. Walker dismissed themselves from the apartment. Callie came racing out of the master bedroom and stared at Barbara.

'What's going on?' She questioned desperately.

'The detectives just interviewed her,' Barbara sighed, 'it's been a big day, I think she's exhausted.'

Callie looked away and walked towards the closed door when she heard glass shatter.

'Let her go,' Barbara held Callie back as they watched the closed bedroom door but flinched at the noises coming from the inside.

'This is a disaster,' Callie frowned.

'Unfortunately, this is life,' Barbara crossed her arms, 'the last time I remember her doing this was when Timothy died.'

The duo stared cautiously at the door when all sounds became quiet.

'I'm going in,' Callie rushed before Barbara could grab her. She gently placed her hand on the door handle, preparing herself for the worst. She opened the door and gasped, 'Oh my god did hurricane Katrina hit or what?'

'How can you joke?' Callie shifted her eyes and looked at the small frame sitting on the edge of the bed, tears streaming down her face.

'Arizona…'

'I can't feel anything. I'm so numb,' the blonde stuttered. Callie sighed and headed towards Arizona, trying to avoid all the glass that was scattered over the carpet. Callie placed both hands on either side of Arizona's tired face and got on her knees to level with the blonde.

'You need to rest.'

'I didn't fight back. I didn't fight Clark back when he was assaulting me. I just laid there helplessly begging for him to stop. I was weak and powerless. I was a coward.'

'Stop it. You are beautiful, you are strong and you are a good person. Don't ever think otherwise,' Callie kissed her girlfriends lips, 'now come sleep.'

'I don't know if I can,' Arizona sobbed.

'I'll snuggle with you. You're safe in my arms,' Callie promised.

'Lexie Grey was shot today. I'm sorry, I can't think of doing something right now.'

'I have an idea,' Callie said as she gestured Arizona to follow her to the lounge room. She gave Arizona a small smile before scrolling through her iPod that rested on the stereo deck. Phil Collins started to play as Arizona let out a small chuckled, wiping her tears away.

'You're not serious, are you?'

'Am I?' Callie flashed a smile as she placed her hand out in front of Arizona, 'come on baby, don't leave me hanging.'

Barbara laughed at the cheesy moves Callie was making while waiting for her girlfriend to take her hand. Arizona smiled and took Callie's hand, wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck as they swayed to the music. Callie rested her hands on Arizona's hips and smiled, 'this should take your mind off things for a bit, and besides, you'll have to learn to dance sooner or later for our wedding?'

'Oh, so we're back to talking about marriage?' Arizona questioned, resting her head in the crook of Callie's neck.

'No, I'm just pointing out that you cannot dance,' Callie chuckled.

'Oh shush. I'm not in heels okay?'

Callie smiled at her girlfriends useless excuses and breathed in her scent. She missed their intimate moments together.

'Do you want to get married?'

'Is this a request or is this just an inquisitive question?' Arizona asked as she lifted her head so she was looking into Callie's warm, chocolate brown eyes.

'_Inquisitive _question,' she clarified with a smile.

'Yes, I do want to get married.'

'Good,' Callie kissed her cheek, 'Timothy will definitely have a spot in the bridal shower.'

'Yes he will,' Arizona and Barbara agreed unison.

When the song ended, Arizona and Callie split and watched each other.

'I will ask you to marry me Calliope, it may not be any time soon, but I promise you I will,' Arizona assured her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

'Bed time?' Barbara questioned tiredly.

'Let's get this room tidied up for you Barb,' Callie smiled.

* * *

><p>Her legs were tangled in the sheets and she was gripping her pillow, her nails close to ripping the thin material. Her body was covered in sticky liquid and her blonde locks were attached to her face. Callie grumbled at the heavy breathing and then realised that Arizona was in bed with her. She opened her eyes and rolled over to face Arizona.<p>

'Baby?' Callie called as she put her hand on Arizona's wet hair, 'Arizona, wake up.'

Arizona shot up in panic, the room spinning from her view. Callie sat up and placed her arms around her girlfriend's waist for support, 'it's just me.'

'Calliope, I'm sorry,' Arizona apologised for her lack of sleep. As the morning sun broke through the curtains, Arizona stared at her sticky skin, 'I'm disgustingly sweaty.'

'I'll go run you a shower, and then we need to put a bag around your cast so it doesn't get wet,' Callie yawned as she exited for the bed and entered the bathroom. Arizona could hear the water running as Callie was trying to adjust the temperature. When she walked out, she checked her phone for any messages.

'Heard from Mark?' Arizona asked, ripping the sheets off of her.

'Yeah, Lexie's doing well. He thinks with a little help she'll be out in less than a week.'

'That's good,' Arizona said as she got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Callie took a seat on the bed and stared down at her small baby bump.

'So, you're coming in to work with me,' Callie notified Arizona.

'I am?' Arizona called over the water.

'Yeah, I got you an appointment with Dr Smith.'

'Oh,' was all Arizona responded with. She hated therapy, let alone talk about her own problems to a complete stranger.

'So you'll come in with me and it will give you 2 hours to wonder about before your appointment is ready.'

'Alright.'

* * *

><p>Arizona wondered through the hospital, stopping every now and then for doctors and friends to apologise for the attack, although Arizona really didn't want sympathy. She just wanted to be recognised the same as she was a couple of days ago before Clark made his second appearance. She stopped at the surgical timetable and noticed that Alex had an appendectomy in a half hour. It made her smile that he has chosen to stick with Pediatrics even though Arizona wasn't back to her own job yet, but today she felt useless and bored. And actually started to feel sorry for herself from all the sad looks she was receiving.<p>

'Nice cast,' Alex smirked as he poked the plain white plaster. Arizona knew that Alex would be the one who would avoid the sympathy act and make her feel better.

Smiling, Arizona responded, 'it's a shame I'm about to cut it off.'

'Why would you do that?' He questioned.

'I see that you are performing an appendectomy and I was wondering, ever so kindly, if I could scrub in to assist you? Seeing as I need to have something else on my mind and I still am technically your boss.'

'Torres would kill the both of us,' Karev whispered.

'Relax, I'm supposed to be seeing my therapist in 2 hours and our sessions normally go for an hour and a half and then I will be wondering around for another wasteful 2 hours so we'll have plenty of time to operate and then replace my cast,' Arizona filled.

'Alright, I'll numb up your wrist and give you some pain medication, but you're going to regret it when we're done,' Alex convinced her.

'Its better then therapy. Now let's go get this baby off.'


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm not too happy about this chapter. **

**Awesomegreys - You got it all in the bag.**

**Clothilda - Maybe this chapter won't be so tough?**

**AZsgirl - Hm... I wonder...**

**tumnus96 - The 'now' at the end of your review cracked me up, not to offend you or anything, it just made me think of when Owen went through that stage of saying, 'take care now.' Great review :)**

* * *

><p>'Hey,' Teddy chirped as she took a seat next to Callie in the cafeteria.<p>

'Hey, I was wondering where you've been. I didn't see you asleep on the couch in my apartment this morning, so something must be new,' Callie laughed.

'We had sex.'

'There it is,' Callie murmured, putting her pregnancy book down, 'spill, the floor is yours.'

'Well it was really sweet. When I came home the house was lit up by candles and he had rose pellets guiding me to the bathroom, where the bathtub was filled to the rim with the smell of rose oil and pellets floating on the surface of the water. You know, like what they do in hopeless romantic movies.'

'Arizona did that for me a while ago.'

'There you go, we're both dating hopeless romantics,' Teddy laughed.

'They just do it when they want sex,' Callie shrugged, picking up her book, 'not that Arizona and I will be having that any time soon.'

'She'll be better by the time Timothy is born,' Teddy tried to convince her, 'just wait until she's healthy mentally and until you've had the baby. Then things should start to clear up. Beside, sex with Andrew is pretty ordinary. It's nothing special.'

'Ouch, have you told him that?' Callie smirked. Teddy shook her head and laughed as she played with her salad. Callie groaned when her pager went off. She picked it up and sighed, 'Owen is paging. What would he want?'

'Owen's incredible,' Teddy smiled, staring at a young intern walking past. Callie flashed her a shocked look.

'I've heard he's good!' Teddy immediately said, awkwardly eating her salad.

'Whatever,' Callie grinned and moved her pregnancy book towards Teddy, 'can you please drop this to my locker?'

'Sure.'

* * *

><p>'What's up?' Callie questioned when she arrived outside of an OR to meet Owen.<p>

'I happen to be the attending in charge of picking the next Chief Resident and I was just watching Karev and I could be wrong, but there's a pink scrub cap filled with butterflies in the OR.'

'That's ridiculous. Arizona is in with Dr Smith right now,' Callie stated. Owen tilted his head and flashed the Latina a look. Callie grabbed her scrub cap out of her pocket and tied her hair into a messy bun before tying her cap up. She walked into the scrub room and grabbed a surgical mask and noticed Arizona moving about in the OR through the wide window. Anger flaring up inside her, Callie barged through the door and into the OR.

'Please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing because Arizona is supposed to be in therapy right now,' Callie said annoyed, placing her hands on her hips. Arizona turned and smiled at Callie's appearance.

'Oh, well I'm Dr Robbins so I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Do not play stupid with me Arizona Robbins.'

'You hear something Karev?' Arizona smirked as Alex stared between the couple, unsure on what to say or do.

'Arizona, stop it! You are being irresponsible and reckless!' Callie bellowed. The surgeons in the gallery including; Meredith Grey and April Kepner were starting to feel uncomfortable.

'Ouch,' Arizona complained and dropped the suction tube, 'Dr Flynn could you please take over?'

The resident nodded and swapped place with Arizona.

'Not to mention stupid for cutting off your cast,' Callie continued. Arizona ripped off her disposable gloves and threw them in the bin, along with her scrub gown.

'Can we take it outside?' She asked Callie, pulling her mask down.

'We sure can. And I'm not done with you Karev!' Callie glared at the resident. Arizona used her shoulder to push the door open and left with Callie following right behind her. As soon as they were out in the hall Callie opened her mouth to say something Arizona stopped her.

'Before you start lecturing me, please can we get a cast on this thing and give me morphine because the pain is excruciating and it's about to make me cry. And I don't want to cry in front of people because then they're going to feel sorry for me and I'll start to feel sorry for myself. And I don't want to feel sorry for myself because I don't deserve to.'

Callie sighed as she looked into her girlfriend's glassy eyes and placed her hand on Arizona's back, 'come on.'

By the time they reached the elevator Arizona had already started to cry.

'We're just going down a few levels and then I'll take the pain away, I promise,' Callie kissed Arizona's scrub cap.

When the elevator arrived, the couple walked to an empty patient room.

'Now let me take a look,' Callie sighed when Arizona sat up on the bed. She winced at Callie's gentle touch. Callie's eyebrows furrowed when she examined.

'You see this lump?' Callie pointed out a swollen lump. Arizona nodded.

'Your ulna has shifted from the movement you made during the surgery from not being plastered. This isn't good; you're going to need surgery so I can put a metal plate in there to hold the break between the bones together.'

Arizona groaned and rolled her eyes, 'I was just trying to do what I love. I just wanted something else to think about.'

Callie gave her a sympathetic smile and helped her off the bed. They walked to main desk on the floor and noticed Bailey behind the counter.

'Dr Robbins, it's good to see you,' Bailey gave her a small smile although the stitched up cuts on Arizona's face made her frown.

'I need you to print out a patient ID wristband for Arizona.'

'Is something wrong?' Bailey questioned.

'She needs surgery on her wrist, it's no big deal,' Callie clarified as Miranda nodded and started typing on the computer. Callie looked at Arizona and could still notice that she was in pain.

'Wait here,' she demanded as she jogged to the supply room, when she entered Cristina and Owen quickly pulled away from each other, fixing their clothes.

'I just walked in on you didn't I?' Callie chuckled. Owen kindly pushed passed her and walked away from the situation.

'He started it,' Cristina explained as Callie shook her head and grabbed a syringe, injecting it into a small bottle of liquid morphine.

'Arizona?' Cristina asked, changing the subject.

'Yep,' Callie answered and jogged back to the desk where she left Arizona with Miranda.

'Hey, what are you doing?' Arizona questioned as Callie lifted up her sleeve and injected morphine into the blonde's arm.

'You should start to feel better soon,' Callie smiled as she reached over and grabbed the wristband Miranda was holding out. She buttoned it up around Arizona's good wrist.

'You're about to feel a whole lot better.'

* * *

><p>'Did I mention that I'm going to get you to squeeze out like, 20 kids?'<p>

'No, I thought 10 was the limit,' Callie laughed at Arizona high on morphine as they wheeled her bed towards the OR.

'We can negotiate, 15?'

'I still want my vagina to look half decent by the time I'm 50,' Callie smirked as the doctors pushing the bed exchanged awkward eye contact with each other.

'Oh! What's the time? Will I make it for the countdown?' Arizona questioned, her eyes searching the hall for some kind of clock. Callie grabbed Arizona's good arm and showed her the watch.

'_Your _watch says it's 10:41PM so no, you won't make the New Years countdown. Sorry baby.'

'You'll party hard for me right?' Arizona winked.

'You bet,' Callie kissed her lips.

'Dr Torres?' A manly voice called from the distance. She looked behind her and saw the detectives standing in the hall.

'I'll see you soon baby,' she promised Arizona, kissing her again. She left Arizona's bedside and walked up to the detectives.

'Is everything okay?' Det. Grant asked, pointing at Arizona's bed as it disappeared into an OR.

'Yeah, she just needs a metal plate for her wrist. What brings you guys here on New Years Eve? Please tell me it's something good?'

'Have you planned any New Year Resolutions yet, Dr Torres?' Det. Walker questioned.

'Why?' Callie questioned his question.

'Maybe you should consider a resolution to start over for 2011 because Gary Clark has just been arrested,' Det. Grant smiled. Callie instantly felt happiness spark through her veins.

'You're serious, right?'

'We couldn't be any more serious, Dr Torres,' Det. Grant grinned. Callie turned and look at the door of the OR that Arizona was in. All she could think about was Arizona's smile.


	17. Chapter 17

'I thought I heard someone went rogue on Karev,' Mark smiled when he entered the patient room. Callie chuckled and put her phone away.

'The hormones helped,' she smirked.

Moving swiftly towards his best friend, Mark nervously speaks up, 'speaking of hormones, try not to get pissed at me.'

Callie turned to face the man, squinting in a curious way, 'I'm gonna be pissed, aren't I?'

'I informed the Chief about the unfortunate events that have been occurring that has your girlfriend appearing in the hospital more than usual and I also reminded him of your pregnancy. I suggested that you had a couple of days of to recuperate.'

'Mark!' Callie bellowed.

'No no no, please listen!' Mark begged as he backed away from Callie, his arms in front of him cautiously, 'please Callie, take the time off. You have had barely the right amount of sleep for the past few days and that's unhealthy for someone pregnant. You need to go home with Arizona and just sleep the day away. I'm worried about you, Torres. Please, just do this for me?'

Callie sighed and relaxed in the uncomfortable chair. Deep down she knew he was right, this isn't good for the baby, but she was just so stressed about Arizona for the past few days that she forgot to take care of herself. She looked up at Mark and smiled softly, 'thank you, Mark. So how is your girlfriend doing?'

'She's good. Stable, but still a little shaken up about Clark. She won't talk to me, or to any one. She's going through a silent phase. I'm so glad that bastard is locked up again,' Mark muttered through gritted teeth, clenching his fists.

'What bastard?' A hoarse voice escaped from the blonde lying peacefully in the hospital bed. Callie smiled and stood up to kiss Arizona's lips, careful not bump her casted arm that was propped up on a pillow.

'You are not going to believe the news I have to tell you.'

'I'm not?' Arizona smiled, sheepishly.

'They found Clark. He's going to be locked away again. He can't touch you anymore.'

Arizona felt the excitement travel through her body, but frowned at the thought. He's not really gone, 'I see him every time I close my eyes.'

'You have options Arizona, you can make it go away if you just try,' Callie begged.

'Oh Torres, stop with the gentle crap,' Mark turned to Arizona, 'because of your stupid arrogance and stubbornness, Callie has also been suffering.'

'Mark…'

'No, Callie. You need therapy Arizona, if not for yourself, for Callie because at the rate I see how hard she is working for you, I can also see stress pilling on top of her and it's not healthy for her or the baby. Is that what you want?'

Arizona looked at Callie as she tried to avoid eye contact. Arizona could tell that what Mark was saying was really affecting her. He was telling the truth, 'no,' she spoke up softly.

'I'll go.'

Callie lifted her head to meet the beautiful crystal eyes, 'huh?'

'I'll go to therapy.'

* * *

><p>'Callie informed me that you suggested attending therapy today after yesterday's personal dismissal. What's on your mind Arizona?' Dr Smith waited patiently.<p>

'I miss my brother.'

Dr Smith looked at Arizona with sympathy, 'it's okay to miss your brother.'

'I've come to blame myself for everything. It's my entire fault,' Arizona felt warm tears creep down her cheeks.

'Callie notified me about your brother's death, how is that your fault?' He crossed his legs patiently. Gripping the tissue box on the small table beside him, he placed it next to Arizona, but she shook her head in refusal, 'its okay to be upset, Arizona.'

'I don't deserve to be upset,' she argued, heartlessly.

'Arizona…' the doctor tried to sooth her.

'No, it's all my fault. You don't understand. Don't pretend it's okay, because it's not.'

'That's the PTSD talking Arizona, don't let it destroy you. Mr Clark has been taken back into custody and soon a trial will arrive and you will be requested to appear on the stand as a victim. I am not going to let you get up there broken like you are now. We're going to conquer this.'

'I can't. I won't get up there,' Arizona fought.

'Arizona, you are going to get up there and you're going to show the world that you were a survivor. You are going to share your story and you're definitely not going to show any signs of weakness, because that's what Clark wants. He wants you to be scared and to be destroyed. You can't give him what he wants.'

'But that's what I am; scared and destroyed. I don't even know who I am anymore and I can't be like that, not when I have a baby on the way. I'm months away from being a mother and I am already breaking my small family. Callie hasn't slept in days and it is my fault. If she loses this baby, I'll never forgive myself. I need your help,' Arizona pleaded. The therapist had a proud smile across his face as he realised that Arizona was ready.

'Timothy's death was not your fault. He died a hero and will always be remembered that way.'

'I just blame myself for not being there for him while he was gasping for his last breath and for the reason my father dislikes me so much. I was too busy getting high and daydreaming the days away. I never picked up the phone to both receive calls and call him. He was so young,' Arizona ran her fingers over the ring that was resting on her index finger, smiling at the thought of Timothy's smile.

'You can always regret things you wish you had done, but it's not your fault and don't blame yourself for your father disliking against you. Everyone has their own beliefs and he's just following his.'

* * *

><p>'Mother?'<p>

'Arizona, Callie, where have you ladies been?' Barbara panicked when they came through the front door.

'We had a big trauma and had to stay at the hospital to supervise,' Callie lied, winking towards Arizona.

'Our apologies mum' Arizona added as she gripped Callie's hand gently, 'we're going to go and get some rest; I suggest you do the same if you have been up all night waiting for us.'

The elderly woman flashed the couple a smile and blew them kisses before they vanished into the bedroom. Callie laid on the bed and yawned of exhaustion. Arizona laid beside the Latina watched her eyes fall.

'We're going to be okay,' Arizona said softly, curling up against Callie.

'We're going to be okay,' Callie agreed with a tired smile.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the middle of March in Seattle. Winter had washed over in a hurry, leaving daisy and lilies to bloom as the Spring sun set into place for the 2 months. It was the little things that could strike someone's mood on a bad day. The scars had faded and the cast was gone. Arizona stood under the clear blue sky and watched the children squeal cheerfully on the play equipment that was based on the summer sand. She could picture her future son blending in with the children, attempting the build sand castles high enough to touch the sky.

'Which one is yours?' A middle aged woman crept up beside Arizona. She turned and looked at the stranger, feeling trust deep in the woman's emerald eyes.

'None of them yet, I have a little boy on the way. He's due in July,' Arizona answered kindly.

The woman took a step back to examine Arizona's body and tilted her head in shock, 'you're flat, there's no way you could be 6 months pregnant.'

Arizona laughed, 'I'm not pregnant, my partner is.'

'Oh, you are one of those weird couples, huh? The "stay slim mum" and the "pregnant dad"…'

'Oh no, I'm gay. My girlfriend is pregnant.'

'Well I bet you would be upset about that,' she said. Arizona felt like laughing at every sentence this woman said to her.

'There are other ways to have babies without sleeping with men. We used an IVF treatment,' Arizona explained, burying her hands into her black trench coat pockets.

'Oh how amazing.' Their conversation was interrupted when a young brunette girl ran up to the woman, demanding that they leave, 'I'm Carol, maybe I'll see you in Fall when your boy is older?'

'Yeah,' Arizona smiled, 'maybe.'

* * *

><p>'Oh, so this is where you are.' Callie slammed the door shut as she walked into the dark, quite apartment where her girlfriend sat on their lounge.<p>

'Calliope,' Arizona flashed a small, warm smile.

'Don't Calliope me, Arizona. You missed the ultrasound today after you said you were going to be there.' Arizona knew where this conversation was going and placed the parental magazine she was reading down.

'It's quite difficult to get time for myself when I'm not at work.'

'Oh, so you just decided you didn't want to go to your girlfriend's ultrasound?'

'It was just one, Callie,' Arizona argued.

'I don't care, you said you were going to be there, I mean, what the hell is going on with you? You've been distant for the past 2 weeks and whenever I ask what's wrong you say nothing. There is something wrong! You're hiding something from me. Are you cheating on me?'

Arizona shook her head repeatedly, 'no, no Calliope. I would never.'

Callie stared at Arizona and saw the truth in her eyes. She took a seat on the coffee table that was placed in front of the lounge where Arizona was seat. Arizona looked nervous and unpleased, also lost.

'Coffee?' Arizona offered, walking away from the disturbing situation.

'Where were you Arizona?'

'Callie-'

'Are you doing drugs again? Did Amelia do something?'

'No, Callie. I don't need drugs, why would I? And Amelia? I haven't even made eye-contact with her since before the attack,' Arizona stated, turning to face Callie. She crossed her arms before her and stared at the Latina.

'She still has feelings for you, you know that right?' Callie asked.

'Well I don't have the same feelings for her. I wish she would leave.'

'If you don't have feelings for her anymore, then why do you care that she's here?'

'I'm not going to talk about this,' Arizona muttered, placing her empty glass in the sink and walked into the master bedroom, closing the door.

* * *

><p>Callie marched into the hospital, shooting dirty looks at whoever would stare her down. She knew people were only staring because she was a pregnant lesbian. It was unusual to the normal eye. Teddy watched her from the overlooking balcony and laughed, 'Torres, get your ass up here!'<p>

Callie shot her a smug look and headed into the first elevator available which brought her to the level of the balcony. She walked over to Teddy and raised an eyebrow.

'Who got you pissed this morning?'

'Arizona and I are fighting,' Callie muttered.

'Oh no, why?'

'Just some stupid stuff, don't worry about it.'

'Well then, how about you come to Joe's with me then after your shift for a glass of juice?' Teddy offered with a nice, refreshing smile.

'And when Arizona comes to you about the same situation, you're going to offer her out to Joe's too?' Callie raised an eyebrow, 'face it Teddy, you can't choose between the 2 of us.'

'Arizona's been a bit spaced for last couple of weeks-'

'Right? So it's not just me?'

'But, I think it's completely understandable. Clark's trial is coming up next week, she obviously nervous,' Teddy finished her sentence. Callie sighed and leaned on the balcony rail, feeling guilty of their fight last night.

'Oh my gosh, Teddy. I completely forgot about the trial. I was such a bitch last night. I accused her of cheating on me.'

'I wouldn't worry too much about it,' Teddy smiled.

'How come?'

'Arizona is a very forgiving woman,' she winked and then walked past Callie.

* * *

><p>'You can do this,' Arizona mumbled to herself constantly. She looked down at the short red dress that fitted her figure perfectly. Her legs were shaking so much; she was surprised she was still standing. She looked to her left and saw Mark and Lexie give her a friendly smile and thumbs up. She held her breath immediately when the door came flying open. Callie looked up from her phone as romantic music started to play. Joe's was covered in rose petals and there were several banners hanging from the roof. The bar had familiar faces, especially Teddy's smiling at her appearance. She looked straight ahead and saw her lady in red, her perfect blonde hair resting weightlessly on her shoulders.<p>

'Calliope Iphigenia Torres, my sweet angel. I made a promise a little while back and I think you remember what it was. You mean everything to me. Without you, I probably wouldn't be here. We've been through so much together and survived. You rewarded me with a baby boy 6 months ago who I cannot wait to meet, little Timothy Brighton. You want to know why I missed that ultrasound?'

'Arizona I-'

'It was the only time I could get away from you without knowing you'll hunt me down or call me repeatedly. I wanted this to be perfect. Now I'm not going to get down on one knee because my dress is tighter than I thought but, marry me, Calliope?'

Arizona flicked open a small red velvet box with a dazzling ring. Callie was amazed by the whole scenario and flashed a grin, 'of course I'll marry you!'

Arizona laughed in relief and removed the ring from the box and gently placed it on Callie's finger.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, I have exams coming up and have been studying my ass off! I also had a bit of a writers block and I honestly think you all are going to hate me after this chapter...

* * *

><p>'<em>I think we should have some time apart.'<em>

That sentence felt like a third bullet torpedoing through Arizona's chest, but this bullet hit the heart.

_(Flashback)_

_Arizona looked to her left when she saw a brunette sitting in the distance. She looked back down at her vodka and sighed._

'_I don't hate you,' Arizona informed the small, petite figure. Amelia looked to her right and smiled at the blonde._

'_No, it's only been about 4 months since you have spoken a word to me. I couldn't possibly assume that you hated me,' Amelia scoffed ordering a glass of wine. She looked at the vodka in Arizona's hands, 'hitting it hard tonight, huh?'_

_Arizona released a small chuckled, 'yeah, well you can only hope it takes everything away.'_

_At that, Amelia furrowed her eyebrows, 'you won the trial. Why the sudden change of behaviour?'_

'_Shouldn't you know? You are a neuro surgeon. Look into my eyes and tell me the symptoms I'm developing,' Arizona joked._

'_I don't need to,' the brunette said, 'PTSD.'_

'_Wrong,' Arizona booed Amelia._

'_Right,' Amelia corrected, 'you haven't told Callie, have you?'_

'_We're fine,' Arizona assured. _

'_You're engaged and spending a Saturday night at Joe's drinking vodka alone. There's more to the "we're fine" story.'_

'_Why do you care?'_

'_Because I care about you.'_

'_We're going back down that road,' Arizona laughed sarcastically, 'don't even.'_

'_You weren't the only person shot in that shooting. You shouldn't feel ashamed to talk about it. Derek talked about it ASAP and now he's happy, married and is trying for a child. Don't waste precious time.'_

'_Why are you talking to me like this?' Arizona questioned, 'I've been such a bitch to you ever since you arrived. You should be the one hating me.'_

_Amelia moved to the chair right beside Arizona, 'I could never hate you.'_

_Arizona stared deeply into Amelia's blue eyes. She could see their past, their moments. She could she herself laughing with Amelia in the corner of their medical school apartment. She could feel her body move closer to Amelia's as her eyes shifted to the brunette's lips._

'_Arizona-'_

_She placed her hands on either side of Amelia's face kissed her lips tenderly; tasting the vanilla lip gloss Amelia was wearing. _

'_Robbins?' a manly voice called from the distance. Arizona instantly pulled away from Amelia and saw one of her close friend stare at her in disgrace._

'_Karev,' she breathed, humiliation written all over her face. Amelia grabbed her bag but stopped in her tracks when Callie entered the bar. _

'_You're cheating on Torres?' Alex questioned Arizona._

'_What?' Callie gasped. _

'_No,' Arizona whimpered when Callie shocked her head in disappointed a rushed out of the bar, 'Calliope!'_

'_You told me you were sick!' Callie yelled furiously at the blonde._

'_I just needed time.'_

'_Time? Time to what, go kiss your ex-girlfriend?'_

'_Calliope…' Arizona struggled._

'_Is it me? Is it because I'm fat, or bisexual or because I come from a wealthy family-'_

'_It's not you, it's me!' Arizona bellowed._

'_Right,' Callie chuckled, 'I've been a part of that crap before.'_

'_Look at me Callie, I'm emotionally and physically drained-'_

'_Oh you're emotionally and physically drained? You really want to go there Arizona, because I will.'_

'_I'm intoxicated. I probably would have kissed Karev if he sat next to me, Amelia's nothing.'_

'_I'm carrying your child, not mine, yours-'_

'_Mine? No, that child is __**ours.**__'_

'_This baby is due in less than 12 weeks, I mean do you even want kids or did you just say yes to make me happy, because you don't listen to the baby, you don't talk to the baby, you don't read pregnancy books or parenthood magazines-'_

'_Okay, I did it for you!' Arizona roared, 'I didn't want a kid, is that what you want to hear?'_

'_I can't believe you,' Callie puffed. _

'_Go sleep with Mark; I'm sure that would pleasure you!' Arizona bellowed, instantly regretting the words that escaped her mouth. Callie stared at her girlfriend in astonishment._

'_I'm going to stay with Teddy until I can find my own place,' Callie informed Arizona, slipping her engagement ring off of her finger and placing it in Arizona's palm._

'_Callie-'_

'_I think we should have some time apart.'_

* * *

><p><strong>8 days later<strong>

'There's an 8 year old girl who needs an emergency appendectomy,' Meredith informed the Pediatric Surgeon as they walked through the full ER.

'Look, I know you're no Karev, but honestly Grey, you should know that I don't take baby cases like that. Hand it over to Stark or something.'

'Uh, I'm sorry Dr Robbins, but an emergency appendectomy could lead to fatal results if it's not a top priority-'

'Give it to Stark, Grey,' Arizona ordered as she scanned through the Pediatric charts.

'Are you okay?' a soft, nervous voice questioned the blonde as she paused scanning through the charts and stared at the woman.

'Shouldn't you be on maternity leave or something?' she muttered as the Latina sighed.

'I was being nice, Arizona. I shouldn't be talking to you at all after what you did but-'

'Then don't,' Arizona spat, turning away from the ortho surgeon.

'Arizona, stop,' Callie begged and she rested her hands on either side of the blondes face. That's when it hit her, Arizona was sweaty, she was rushing through the day, most likely to get a break, she was giving most of her colleagues a disgusting attitude, 'you're on drugs again.'

'You don't know what you're talking about, Callie,' Arizona chuckled it off.

'You're in a hospital full of doctors, you're symptoms are easy to diagnose. I think you should go home.'

'Don't touch me,' Arizona slapped Callie's hands away.

'I'm saving your ass Arizona. You will get caught and you will get fired. Go home sick and for heaven's sake get sober before you ruin whatever life you have left.'

'I'll pass,' the blonde informed her. Callie frowned at the person that was once her girlfriend. It was like she was all of a sudden possessed, but that's what happens to drug addicts. That's not the woman who she got engaged with and she knows exactly who to blame for this.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter is short, I know, but it will be made up for in the next chapter which will be exciting! Final Hour is unfortunately coming to an end very soon, but if you like my writing, feel free to check my other story 'In Pieces' in which I will start posting more chapters of. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Callie sighed as she collapsed down onto her temporary bed. She was getting so exhausted every day now that she was only a couple of months away from her due date. She looked at her now fully grown baby bump and rubbed it softly, thinking about how much her son was going to look like his mother. Callie missed Arizona severely, but was utterly disappointed in the blonde's recent choices. <em>She's insane,<em> Callie thought to herself remembering the event at the hospital just 3 nights ago, the clammy skin, the attitude and her behaviour. It was appalling.

She heard a soft knock on Teddy's wooden door in the next room and groaned, realising that she was the only one home. Slowly, she got herself off of her bed and walked to the door, opening it to a familiar face.

'Oh no,' Callie muttered under her breath.

'I wasn't high,' the small voice said honestly.

'You weren't?'

Arizona shook her head with a small smile, 'I wouldn't want my son growing up to learn his mother was high while he was just a heartbeat.'

'Your son?' Callie questioned.

'Our son,' the blonde clarified. Callie's heart ached for those 2 words. She felt she could believe that Arizona really wanted this baby, but she didn't want to fall for it just yet. Arizona did look healthy though. She had her blonde hair tied back neatly and she was in a nice red dress. Callie felt her knees go weak.

'You look nice,' Callie said nervously. Arizona smiled.

'You're beautiful.'

'I'm not,' Callie begged to differ, 'I'm in maternity pants, a baggy t-shirt and my hair is a disaster.'

'I don't care. I'll still take you out for dinner.'

'Take me out?'

'Yeah,' Arizona smiled, 'I think we should talk.'

'I don't know, Arizona,' Callie looked away from her ex-fiancée.

'Callie, I am unbelievably sorry. I didn't mean what I did or what I said. I was just upset and I didn't want to bother you about my stupid PTSD,' Arizona tried to reason with her.

Callie looked at the sadness written all over Arizona's face and sighed, 'you can't just do that stuff and expect me to forgive you. And when you said you didn't want the baby-'

'I love Timothy Brighton Robbin Torres. I have grown to love this child these past several months and I will read any book you put in front of me and speak to him every night. Please Callie, we can do this,' Arizona begged.

'Arizona… I… I don't know. I want to, I really do, but I'm just not convinced. We broke off our engagement-'

'_You _broke off our engagement,' Arizona interfered, 'I'm still in if you are.'

'The past 10 days that we have been avoiding each other have been incredibly long and I'm only just starting to get a grip on the situation. Don't make this more difficult than it already is, Arizona,' Callie pleaded.

'What do you want? A house, because I'll buy us a house if that's what you want. I'll buy you a new car, I'll start a college fund for our son. You tell me what you want and I'll do it, Calliope.'

'It's not about the money, it's about us. I don't want some fancy house or some fancy car, I want you. I want the old Arizona back. And I know that's too much to ask for because you can't help the way you've ended up, but if you weren't high, then what was wrong with you that day? You were horrible.'

Arizona reached into her handbag and handed Callie a folded up piece of paper. Callie accepted and opened it, 'influenza.'

'I wouldn't lie to you, Calliope. Not about this,' Arizona promised, 'if you don't want to go to some fancy restaurant, I understand, but let me buy you take-out or something? I want to make things right again.'

'No,' Callie cleared her throat. Arizona frowned and looked down at her feet, 'I'm going to go get changed and do my hair and you _are _going to take me to some fancy restaurant.'

Arizona laughed, partially in relief and partially at Callie's sense of humour.

* * *

><p>'Okay so this is how we're going to do this, I am going to ask you questions and you're going to answer them honestly, then I'm going to put rules down,' Callie said. Arizona flashed a smile across the table and nodded in agreement.<p>

'First, what's the story with Amelia?'

'Oh,' Arizona sighed, 'well we haven't really spoken since I kissed her. Last I heard she was planning on flying back to LA to work with Addison again.'

'Which leads to second, are you planning on having any contact with her, I'm not going judge, I just want to be aware if this is the case.'

'Honestly, I think Amelia and I are done for good. You don't have to worry about anything, Calliope.'

'Do you _really_ want this baby?'

Arizona looked down at her hands in Callie's and smiled, 'I do. I was unsure at the beginning, but yes.'

'Okay,' Callie smiled, 'now the rules.'

'Oh god,' Arizona laughed.

'I'm kidding, there's only one,' Callie assured, 'don't run away from me when you're struggling. Talk to me about. You went through a horrible tragedy and it's okay to feel scared, but talk to me about it or go see Dr Smith, okay?'

'Okay,' Arizona promised, 'now can I ask you something?'

Callie nodded in agreement. Arizona lifted her napkin and held out Callie's engagement ring, 'marry me?'

'Of course,' Callie laughed, leaning forward to kiss her wife-to-be.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am quite proud of this chapter, it's so much more uplifting than the last 20 have been. Speaking of which, there's only a couple of chapters left of this story. I may consider doing a sequel, but only if you guys would read it of course. I just wanted to thank you all for sticking around since October '11 as well, you all have been so supportive and amazing. You guys are my motivation. So, go read and enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Oh, and please remember that I am Australian, so I use 'Mum' instead of 'Mom'.**

* * *

><p>'Are you okay?' Arizona kept a firm grip on the steering wheel and used her free hand to squeeze her fiancée's.<p>

'Yeah,' Callie exhaled, more excited rather than nervous. In fact, Arizona was the one that looked like she was going to pass out.

She pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked in her reserved space. Callie glanced at the hospital and smiled, this was it. Today was her due date and today she knew she would see her son. When Arizona got out of the car, the weather was fresh and chilly. She shivered as she opened up the hatch of her car, getting Callie's suitcase out.

'So much for summer,' she muttered, closing the hatch, 'you right sweetie?'

'Yeah baby,' Callie came around to the back of the SUV, caressing the bulging baby bump. Arizona got down on her knees in front of Callie and kissed her stomach, so preciously.

'Not too long now,' she looked up at Callie. She stood up and cupped the Latina's face in her hands, kissing her tenderly. Smiling, she picked up Callie's suitcase and used her other arm to snake around Callie's waist as they walked towards the hospital.

It was still dark in the early hours of the morning and although Arizona didn't sleep the night for being worried Callie would go into labour, she was suddenly wide awake.

They entered the hospital and Callie smiled when she saw Teddy standing at the reception desk with a wheel chair. Arizona flashed Callie a quick smile before leaning over the reception desk, signing her wife-to-be in.

'How are we, _Mum_?' Teddy giggled as she embraced her friend in a calm hug and then helped her into the wheel chair.

'Ready to meet my little man,' Callie smiled excitedly. Arizona loosened her scarf and picked up Callie suitcase as they headed over to the nearest elevator.

* * *

><p>Callie was seated up in her hospital, while Lucy was trying to fill Callie in for what she has to prepare for.<p>

'Callie, are you listening?' The blonde with curly hair questioned as the Latina looked at her.

'Uh, sorry,' Callie apologised shaking her head, 'Arizona should be back by now, shouldn't she?'

Lucy smiled at Callie and chuckled, 'she's been gone for 10 minutes. I'm sure she'll be back shortly, so for the mean time you need to listen in because Arizona already knows how this works. She would have already seen how child birth happens, but you're an Ortho so I'm gathering you would have very little knowledge.'

'I'm here,' Arizona raced through the door in her scrubs. It was procedure that she wore her scrubs in case there were to be any difficulties during the labour. Looking at her Callie, she repeated softly with a smile, 'I'm here.'

Callie reached up and kissed Arizona. Arizona grabbed onto Callie's IV injected hand and took in a deep breath, 'this is it.'

'This is it,' Callie smiled. Arizona turned around and grabbed a chair, dragging it to Callie's bedside and taking a seat.

'If all goes to plan, labour should take around 12-14 hours. We've broken the membrane so the contractions should start fairly soon. From then on, you will go into the latent phase of the first stage of pregnancy. It is the longest and least painful stage. Are you going to be requesting an epidural?'

'No,' Arizona answered as Callie smiled at the blonde.

'I'll come in every 30 minutes to see how things are coming along,' Lucy informed the duo before leaving the room along with the nurses.

'Oh,' Arizona chirped as she reached into Callie's suitcase, 'when I was packing your clothes I packed a little something I brought yesterday at the shops.'

Callie tried to sneak a peek over Arizona's shoulders to see what the surprise was. She smiled in awe when Arizona laid it down on the bed in front of her.

'It's a little onesie that I came across. I just couldn't walk away when it has 'Mama's boy' written on it.'

'It's adorable, Arizona. I think he's going to love it,' Callie touched it softly, like the baby was already in it.

'Oh,' Callie groaned when her first contraction hit. Arizona shot up in worry.

'Are you hurting?' She panicked.

'It's starting,' Callie smiled.

* * *

><p>'You're 6cm dilated, Callie. You're close to the last phase, well done,' Lucy smiled. The Latina was crying out in pain as each contraction hit 3 minutes apart. Arizona was standing at the bed side, bent over trying not to think about the possible damage her fiancée was doing to her god-like surgeon hands. She groaned every now and then to give Callie the hint that she was squeezing to hard, but at this stage Callie couldn't care less, she was the one in labour.<p>

'Holy shit Callie, get a god damn epidural!' Arizona complained, trying to shake her hand out of Callie's crushing grip. Lucy stood up to get the supplies but Callie disapproved.

'No! No epidural!' She roared.

'Callie you're going to break my hand!' Arizona cried out, using her other hand to grip onto the bed railing.

'I'm in labour Arizona! My pain is greater than yours!'

'Next time I'm having the baby or you're having a fucking C-Section. I'm not over-reacting here, but you're supposed to be the only one in pain in this scenario!'

'I'm not getting an epidural!' Callie yelled viciously.

'Hey-'

'What!' Callie and Arizona bellowed together. Teddy stood in the doorway, shocked at the sudden outburst.

'Is this a bad time?' She questioned, terrified.

'No,' Lucy grabbed Teddy, 'we're going to need you.'

'You're not even pushing yet!' Arizona winced, feeling extremely frightened at what might happen to her hand in the next few hours.

'You know, I should really-'

'You're not going anywhere!' Callie yelled at Teddy, 'now come over here and hold my other hand!'

Teddy and Arizona exchanged frightened looks.

* * *

><p>'5 bucks says Arizona's going to pass out,' Teddy whispered to Lucy and then looked back at Arizona who had her head leaning on Callie's bed railing. She had finally convinced Callie to let her swap hands for the birth. Lucy laughed and nodded her head at Teddy to let her know she was in on the bet too.<p>

'Okay, Callie,' Lucy spoke up, 'this is it. I'm going to count to three and then you are going to push, okay?'

'Oh god,' Arizona muttered when she finally forced herself to lift her head.

'You sure you don't want to sit down, Robbins?' Lucy asked.

'No, I'm good,' Arizona declined, brushing her hand through Callie's sweaty hair. She kissed the Latina's forehead and then rested her cheek there.

'You ready baby?'

'Yes,' Callie exhaled heavily.

'I better be the kids godmother after this,' Teddy laughed as Lucy began the countdown.

'Who else would we pick?' Arizona flashed a smile at Teddy. The older blonde smiled in happiness but it was soon turned upside down. Lucy called 'push' and Arizona and Teddy cried out together as Callie crushed their hands.

'My god, only one of you is in labour. Anybody who's walking past the door would swear that the 3 of you are in labour,' Lucy joked.

'You get your butt over here and have a go, she's strong,' Teddy exclaimed, puffed. Lucy prepared the girls for another round as the baby's head was crowning. When she called 'push' again Callie repeated her actions.

'Man down!' Teddy called out, half crying and half laughing when she saw Arizona collapse, 'she fainted! I can't believe she fainted!' She continued to laugh.

'There we go,' Lucy smiled as she held the baby boy in her arms. A small cry escaped from his lungs as Callie tried to smile, but was too exhausted. Teddy finally got her hand free and walked over to Arizona, pushing one of her knuckles into Arizona's sternum to wake her. The blonde's eyes flew open and she looked around, 'I fainted?'

'You fainted,' Teddy laughed and then turned to face Lucy, 'and you owe me 5 bucks!'

Arizona gathered herself to her feet and saw her son, screaming and healthy. Her eyes started to tear up and she looked over to Callie who was also crying in happiness. Lucy offered Arizona a pair of scissors, 'care to do the honours?'

'Absolutely,' Arizona threw on some disposable rubber gloves and grabbed the scissors, cutting the cord, 'he's beautiful Calliope.'

'He better be,' Callie chuckled. Arizona ripped her gloves off and kissed Callie, resting her forehead against the Latina's.

'Oh, he is,' she kissed Callie's lips again. Lucy walked over as Arizona helped Callie prop up to nurse her first born child.

'Oh my god,' Callie whispered as she cradled her son. Arizona pressed her lips softly against the child's head.

'He's perfect,' Callie continued. He had fine blonde hair and beautiful soft pale skin, just like his Mama.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here it is! We have reached the end of this story. I apologise for how long it took me to update it, I have been incredibly busy, but I ended up getting around to it. I actually had several ways of finishing this story off, but this was the best way to keep it open if I wanted to create a sequel which I am still considering so be sure to look out! **

**Writing this fic has been a great experience and I have definitely grown/matured in the process. I can't thank the readers out there enough who have been reading this since day 1. You're the reason I kept going. And a special thanks to the new readers as well whom of which are still reading this after almost 2 years!**

**Anyway, enjoy it! Let me know your thoughts on a possible sequel. **

* * *

><p>'Your maid of honour is here!' Teddy chirped happily as she skipped into Arizona's dressing room. The blonde turned to face her best friend, her expression both excited and worried.<p>

'Uh oh, what is it? This is when you tell me you pigged out majorly last night and the dress doesn't fit, right?' Teddy questioned.

'I'm getting married,' Arizona exhaled, tears welling up. Teddy put the dresses down and jogged over to Arizona, putting her thin hands either side of Arizona's face.

'Don't you cry, suck it up girl. That makeup took almost 2 hours.'

Arizona looked up at the ceiling in attempt to soak up the tears before they fell, 'how's Callie? She's here right?'

'Yes, Arizona. In fact, she's holding herself together better than you are. And don't even worry about Timmy, Mark has got that little man looking sharp for a 3 month old-'

'Teddy…' Arizona brought her gaze down to Teddy; taking her hands gently, 'I'm getting married.'

'You're getting married!' Teddy squeaked embracing her best friend in a tight hug.

* * *

><p>Callie looked at her reflection in the mirror. She touched her well-fitted white dress and smiled at how lucky she was to have a patient fiancée because of the baby weight that took a good 3 months to lose a decent amount. The ring sparkled in the mirror as the sun crept through the window to her left. It was a perfect day to get married.<p>

'I hope you're thinking "damn I look good" when you see yourself in that mirror because Callie, you look gorgeous,' Mark smiled as he entered the room with Tim in his grip. Callie gave Mark a sarcastic look before walking forward and taking her son.

'Hey baby boy!' She cooed and kissed his cheek. Mark reached forward and took the boy back, instantly receiving a glare from Callie.

'Hey, I'm just looking out for that beautiful white dress of yours. You don't want him spitting up on it, do you?'

'No,' Callie smiled, 'how's Arizona doing?'

'I checked in about 20 minutes ago and Teddy was helping her get into the dress, so I'd say it's almost time for the wedding bells to ring. Are you nervous?'

'You bet,' she chuckled, 'you don't think it's too soon, right?'

'When I think of the perfect happy ending, I think of you and Arizona. I don't think there would be a difference if you got married in Vegas the night of your engagement or if you waited 15 years. Your ending will turn out perfect no matter what. The two of you were made for each other.'

Callie walked forward and embraced her best friend and best man. Although Tim made the hug less passionate than she wanted it to, Mark knew. He kissed her hair and pulled away so he could look into her eyes.

'You deserve this.'

'Are you ready?' Teddy poked her head in as Callie nodded nervously. Mark took her hand and smiled, 'this is it Torres, you're getting married.'

* * *

><p>Arizona had accepted Callie's religious beliefs and agreed to get married in a church. Even though Callie would have preferred her parents showing up for the ceremony, she felt extremely happy just knowing the family that did care were in the church and that her friends and colleagues showed up to watch her marry the woman of her dreams.<p>

As the music started to play, Callie connected her arm through Mark's as they started to make their way down the aisle. Everyone stood up and smiled happily as she continued to make her way to the platform. She then turned to face the aisle and waited to see her perfect blonde, wife-to-be show up at the end; which she did.

They connected eyes from across the room and didn't break the contact the whole time Teddy walked down the aisle with Arizona. They had also agreed that because of the unfortunate event that both Callie's parents couldn't make it, it would be better that they have their best friends walk them down the aisle. Once Arizona had reached the platform, she placed her hands in Callie's and grinned.

They had a supportive and accepting Minister perform the ceremony delightfully. And when it came time for the vows, they had almost the whole church in tears. Teddy lost it at the beginning, but Mark found himself wiping away tears when the vows were being spoken. Miranda carried Tim to Mark with the rings and he handed them to Callie and Arizona to exchange. Before they knew it, they kissed and were officially, or as official as can be, married.

'I love you so much,' Arizona whispered, her lips brushing against Callie's.

'I love you too,' Callie sniffled as they connected lips again before taking each other's hands and making their way back down the aisle. The crowd followed them to the front of the church where they were welcomed to a surprise. Carlos stood at the hood of the white limo and smiled as his daughter and now daughter-in-law made their way to the car with rose petals were being tossed over their heads. Mark stood just before the car so Callie and Arizona could kiss their son before they took off in their ride.

* * *

><p>They had their reception on a ferry and enjoyed their first official dance as a married couple and both got the chance to dance with their fathers. Although Callie's mother still didn't make the effort to show up for the reception, she found herself being happier than ever. It was one night where they could be as carefree as they wanted to. Mark took off within the first hour with Tim as promised.<p>

Before they knew it the ferry was at the dock and everyone was taking off with their well wishes. The couple had the limo take them to a nearby hotel where they continued to laugh and have a good time. Callie walked up to Arizona's back and started to unzip her dress.

'Mm,' Arizona moaned when Callie trailed her kisses from below Arizona's ear to her shoulder blade.

'You're in for the best honeymoon of your life, Mrs Robbins-Torres.'


End file.
